starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Luke Skywalker
:"Jsem Jedi, tak jako byl můj otec." :::Luke Skywalker ― Star Wars: Epizoda VI - Návrat Jediho Luke Skywalker byl syn rytíře Jedi Anakina Skywalkera a senátorky za Naboo, Padmé Amidaly. Měl také sestru - dvojče, Leiu Organu Solo. Stal se členem "rebelské"Aliance pro obnovu Republiky, kde jeho největším činem bylo zničení první Hvězdy smrti. Také byl zodpovědný za smrt císaře – ve svém otci Darthu Vaderovi dokázal probudit dobro a ten při souboji Luka a císaře zasáhl ve prospěch svého syna, čímž se stal zachráncem galaxie před Sithským zlem. Později byl povýšen na generála, přesto opustil armádu a stal se vlivným členem Nové republiky a především mistrem Jedi. Na cestu Síly ho připravovali dva rytíři Staré republiky, Obi-Wan Kenobi a Mistr Yoda. Aby mohl svoje dědictví Síly předat dál, jednou provždy se vzdal svého vojenského života a otevřel Akademii, aby mohl založit Nový řád Jedi, a vrátit tak do galaxie tyto ochránce míru a strážce Nové republiky. Později se oženil s Marou Jade, jednou ze svých žákyní (a také bývalou pravou rukou císaře), se kterou měl později syna Bena. 36 PBY Luke přijal titul Mistra Nového řádu Jedi. Zásluhy mu nelze upřít ani na ochraně Galaktické federace svobodných aliancí během války s Yuuzhan Vongy. Životopis Život od jeho narození až po dosažení 19 let thumb|left|Luke jako novorozeně Luke se narodil na Polis Massa těsně poté, co vzniklo Impérium a začali být vyvražďováni Jediové po celé galaxii. Poté, co Padmé porodila ještě jeho sestru Leiu, zemřela a zanechala tak obě děti v péči posledních rytířů Jedi. Tito dva rytíři Jedi, Obi-Wan a Yoda věděli, že obě děti mají přirozené nadání pro Sílu a rovněž jim bylo jasné, že je musí ochránit před císařem. Rozhodli se, že bude lepší, pokud obě děti oddělí. Tak se stalo, že se Leii ujal senátor Bail Organa a jeho manželka Breha, kteří sami žádné děti neměli. Luke se dostal do opatrovnictví nevlastního bratra svého otce Owena Larse a jeho manželky Beru. Kenobi dovezl malého Luka na Tatooine osobně a usadil se poblíž Larsovy rodiny, aby mohl na Luka dohlížet. V prvních dnech Lukova života se snažil Kenobi docházet pravidelně za Larsovou rodinou a zůstat s ním a jeho manželkou za dobře, časem však nebyl vítán, a tak se musel spokojit jen s tím, že chlapce občas zahlédl. Luke poprvé použil Sílu ve svých šesti letech, aby pod gaučem vypátral ztracený šroubovák. Jeho strýc mu vynadal co se do něj vešlo, protože si myslel, že Luke šroubovák sám schoval a pak ho jednoduše našel tam, kde ho nechal. Když bylo Lukovi deset, utekl od strýce, protože mu odmítl prozradit informace o jeho otci. Naneštěstí se ztratil v písečné bouři v poušti. Tam měl vizi o vysoké tmavé postavě a krátce poté se setkal s mladým chlapcem "Annim". Chlapci si všimli, že mají mnoho společného – nevěděli téměř nic o svých otcích, byli oba výborní piloti, chtěli opustit Tatooine a měli schopnost vidět věci dříve, než se stanou. Brzy objevili v písku Tuskena a vzali mu jeho hůl gaffi. Úkryt před bouří našli v blízké jeskyni, ale několik wompských krys je z jeskyně vyhnalo zpět do bouře, kde narazili na červenobílého astromecha. Annie způsobil, že se motivátor droida roztavil a ten lehce vybouchl. Tento výbuch přivábil pozornost kraytského draka, který na chlapce zaútočil. Annie se Lukovi v bouři ztratil, ale Luke, vedený instinktem, zabil draka holí gaffi. Byl vyčerpaný, ale naštěstí ho včas našla Owenova pátrací četa. Nicméně nenašli žádné stopy po Anniem ani po kraytském drakovi, ale Luke byl přesvědčený, že to nebyl jenom sen a Owen si konečně uvědomil, že na jeho synovci je něco zvláštního. Jednou se Luke se svým přítelem proháněl po kaňonu a stříleli spolu na doupě wompských krys. Havarovali, ale podařilo se jim utéct Tuskenům a odradit Jawy od toho, aby jim ukradli jejich loď. Utábořili se v jeskyni, kde je napadl kraytský drak, ale objevil se tam Obi-Wan a draka zahnal. Pak odvedl Luka i jeho přítele zpátky k Larsovi. Luke byl v pubertě, když byl vyzván na závody s Gormem Maldorfem, tento chlapec byl však ráno před závodem nalezen mrtvý a Luke se pustil do svého vlastního vyšetřování. S pomocí Obi-Wana pak zjistil, že Gorm byl nešťastnou náhodou zabit v předvečer závodu svým společníkem Chesterem. Mladý Skywalker strávil prvních devatenáct let svého života na Larsově zvlhčované farmě, kde se ho strýc snažil neúspěšně zbavit jeho dobrodružné povahy. To samozřejmě mezi strýcem a jeho synovcem vytvářelo konflikty. Jako dospívající snil Luke o tom, že opustí Tatooine a vydá se na cestu ke hvězdám, objevovat neznámé světy. Když zjistil, že jeho otec měl spojitost s klonovými válkami, namluvil mu jeho strýc, že byl navigátorem na vesmírné lodi. Luke stále více vyhledával dobrodružství, závodil v kaňonu se svým skyhopperem nebo létal na landspídru bez ohledu na svoje vlastní bezpečí. Kromě leteckých dovedností po svém otci zdědil i nadání na mechaniku, takže se staral o droidy a zvlhčovače. Na Tatooine si našel skupinu přátel, kteří stejně jako on zbožňovali létání, od nich dostal přezdívku Wormie. V této skupině byli Deak, Windy, Camie a Fixer, kteří z Tatooine nevytáhli paty a pak také jeho dva přátelé, Biggs a "Tank", kterým se podařilo uskutečnit to, co si Luke celý život přál: byli přijati do Imperiální akademie a stali se z nich piloti. Biggs byl Lukův nejbližší přítel, vlastně si byli blízcí téměř jako bratři. Biggs Akademii dokončil a další Lukův přítel odešel, což jenom zvýšilo napětí mezi Larsem a Skywalkerem. Luke svému strýci zazlíval, že ho nechce pustit z farmy ačkoli mu to už několikrát slíbil. Ve skutečnosti se Owen snažil zastavit Luka, aby nešel ve stopách svého otce. Galaktická občanská válka (0 – 4 ABY) Opuštění Tatooine thumb|Luke dostal od Bena světelný meč svého otce. Zakoupení dvou droidů Owenem změnilo Lukův život ve všech ohledech. Začalo to objevením tajné zprávy pro Obi-Wana v astromechovi R2-D2. Když Luke zatoulaného droida hledal, byl napaden Tuskeny, ale Obi-Wan ho stihl zachránit. Pak Lukovi odhalil, že byl kdysi rytíř Jedi a bojoval v klonových válkách po boku Lukova otce. Tak Lukovi také odhalil, že Anakin nebyl žádný navigátor, ale rytíř Jedi a Obi-Wanův dobrý přítel, jenž byl zrazen a zabit Darthem Vaderem. Když se Luke vrátil na farmu, zjistil, že jeho strýc a teta byli zabiti vojáky Impéria, kteří hledali jeho droidy R2-D2 a C-3PO. Jelikož jeho rodina byla mrtvá, rozhodl se odejít s Kenobim na Alderaan, aby mohli předat Bailu Organovi plány Hvězdy smrti, které do R2 uložila Leia Organa Solo. Aby se dostali na Alderaan, potřebovali loď, takže museli v Mos Eisley hledat piloty. Tak proběhlo jejich první setkání s Hanem Solo a Chewbaccou. Záchrana na Hvězdě smrti Lukovi a Obi-Wanovi se podařilo utéct před vojáky a opustili planetu v Hanově lodi Millenium Falcon. Luke už na lodi začal trénovat podle Obi-Wanových pokynů, k velkému pobavení Hana. Tato výuka byla přerušena až příletem do systému Alderaan, kde zjistili, že planeta byla zničena. Když pronásledovali osamocenou stíhačku TIE, dostali se do vlečného paprsku Hvězda smrti a uvízli uvnitř. thumb|left|Luke s Hanem v drtiči odpadů na Hvězdě smrtiKenobi se oddělil od Luka, Hana, droidů a Chewbaccy aby mohl vypnout tažný paprsek. R2 se podařilo v záznamech lodi objevit, že zde vězní princeznu Leiu, která je odsouzena k popravě a Luke se rozhodl dostat ji odsud. S Hanem a Chewbaccou se jim podařilo proniknout až na místo, kde Leiu věznili, ale východ jim zablokovali vojáci. Nezbývala tedy jiná cesta než mezi odpadky, kde se jim ovšem podařilo uvíznout a právě byl čas lisování. Na poslední chvíli se R2 a 3PO podařilo je zachránit vypnutím těchto lisů. Han s Chewbaccou se ujali zuřivého pronásledování vojáků a Luke a Leia se od nich oddělili. Nakonec se jim však podařilo setkat se v blízkosti hangáru, kde stál Falcon. Jím se jim z Hvězdy smrti podařilo utéct, ale Obi-Wan už takové štěstí neměl. Zahynul totiž při setkání s Vaderem, tím také odlákal pozornost jednotek a zbytku skupiny se podařilo uniknout. Odletěli na tajnou povstaleckou základnu na Yavinu 4, ale díky vysílači v jejich lodi je mohli imperiálové sledovat až k této základně. Leia a Luke se začali chystat na útok, ale Han jen sebral svou odměnu a chtěl odletět. Luke se ho snažil přesvědčit, aby zůstal, ale k jeho velkému zklamání se mu to nepovedlo. Rebelský hrdina Skywalker přijal místo v útoku na Hvězdu smrti jako Rudý Pět. Stal se kvůli tomu svědkem smrti mnoha výborných pilotů, i svého přítele Biggse Darklightera a po smrti dvou vůdců eskadry se sám ujal útoku na Hvězdu smrti. Téměř byl zničen imperiálními stíhačkami, ale včasný zásah Falcona a jeho pilota tomu zabránil. Skywalker odmítl při útoku použít počítač a nechal se vést Silou, jak mu radil Obi-Wan. Jeho protonové torpédo zasáhlo cíl a Hvězda smrti I byla zničena ještě než stačila zaútočit na základnu povstalců. Han a Luke pak byli vyznamenáni medailí za statečnost.thumb|Luke na X-wingu Po zničení Hvězdy smrti vykonal mladý Skywalker pro Alianci několik misí. Dva týdny po bitvě u Yavinu se Luke účastnil zničení destruktoru Liquidator, pomohl Alianci získat další X-Wingy, bojoval v bitvě o Vactooine, cestoval na Bonadan, navštívil zatím neprozkoumané oblasti galaxie a udělal ještě několik dalších věcí. Šest měsíců po bitvě o Yavin byli Luke, Han a Chewie požádáni o vyšetření jistých pirátských aktivit, i když Han ještě nebyl pevně rozhodnut ohledně své role v Alianci. Při misi se Lukovi a několika dalším podařilo vmíchat mezi AWOL stormtroopery a za pomoci těchto vzbouřených stormtrooperů pak piráty zničili. Leia byla mezitím unesena na Shelkonwu, se kterou měli pravděpodobně piráti spojení. Tři Rebelové se za pomoci imperiálů dostali do Makrin City a zachránili Leiu. Pak se jim podařilo utéci zpátky k Alianci, navzdory početné imperiální přítomnosti (i přítomnosti samotného Vadera). Skywalker horlivě sloužil Alianci a jeho prvních několik let u ní bylo naplněno dobrodružstvím, včetně boje s piráty, ničení imperiálních sil nebo prchání Vaderovi a jeho agentům. Jednou se chytil do roje komet a objevil tak nepřístupnou ledovou planetu Hoth. Po svém návratu informoval o tomto izolovaném světě vysoké činitele Aliance a tak se základny Rebelů přesunuly z Yavinu 4 a Thily na tuto planetu. Když byl Yavin IV evakuován, Jan Dodonna navrhl Skywalkera na post komandéra, avšak toto povýšení neproběhlo – generál byl chycen. Navzdory tomu byl Luke skutečně po evakuaci základny povýšen na komandéra a vedl mise na Dantooine, Ralltiir a Tatooine. V této době se začal Luke v Eskadře rudých cítit téměř jako doma. Pokud zrovna s touto eskadrou neplnil nějaké povinnosti, nebo se mu nevěnoval jeho učitel komandér Narra, vedl Luke nováčky Rudé eskadry na planety jako Barkhesh, Chorax, Corellia nebo Gerrard V. Skywalker se nevěnoval v následujících letech jenom létání, účastnil se i pozemních misí na Jabiimu, Kalistu VI, Kivě nebo Per Lupelu a nejspíš teprve tady poznal tu nejzvrácenější stranu války. Na Kalistu IV se setkal se svým přítelem z dětství Janekem Sunberem, důstojníkem imperiální armády, který zahynul při útoku rebelských lodí. thumb|Luke, s Leiou, R2-D2 a C-3PO na MimbanuDoprovázel také Leiu na jednu z jejích diplomatických misí do systému Circarpous. Cestou však havarovali a museli nouzově přistát na planetě Mimban. Na Mimbanu Luke s Leiou narazili na starou ženu jménem Halla, která byla citlivá k Síle. Uzavřeli s ní dohodu a slíbili jí, že najdou krystal Kaiburr, když jim pomůže dostat se z planety. Jenže Darth Vader po tomto mocném krystalu pátral také. Tak se stalo, že na sebe Luke a Vader narazili v chrámu Ponojema a utkali se spolu. Každý pohyb Luka Skywalkera sledoval Obi-Wan Kenobi a posílil ho krystalem, takže mladý Skywalker byl schopen Vadera zahnat a přitom mu usekl jeho mechanickou ruku. Vaderovi nezbývalo než ustoupit. Luke se i potom účastnil mnoha povstaleckých operací a právě tehdy objevil Hoth, který se stal další povstaleckou základnou. thumb|left|Luke u havarovaného sněžného spídruHlídkovat na Hothu bylo vzhledem k mrazivému počasí velice nevděčné a při jedné ze svých obchůzek byl napaden ledovou bytostí wampa a jeho tauntaun byl tímto tvorem sežrán. Sám Luke mu unikl jen tak tak, ale byl příliš daleko od základny Echo, aby se tam dokázal sám dostat. Tak se stalo že se ho Han vydal hledat. Podařilo se mu přítele zachránit, ještě před jeho příchodem však Luke spatřil ducha Obi-Wana Kenobiho, který mu radil, aby se vydal na Dagobah, kde žije učitel rytířů Jedi, mistr Yoda. Skywalker se ze svých zranění rychle dostal díky koupeli v nádrži bacty, ale na odpočinek neměl moc času. Jeden z droidů Impéria totiž objevil základnu na povrchu ledové planety a blížila se invaze. V následující bitvě vedl Luke svou eskadru, která měla za úkol zlikvidovat pozemní síly vyslané Impériem. Přišel při této potyčce o své vznášedlo, ale i tak se mu podařilo zničit pochodující tank AT-AT. Pozemní útok tak dal dost času leteckým transportům, aby mohly odvézt vybavení základny a všichni z Hothu odletěli. Skywalker se svým X-Wingem se od ostatních oddělil. Učení mistra Yody thumb|Luke s Yodou na Dagobahu Lukovi se skutečně podařilo najít Dagobah a setkal se zde s Yodou. Jejich první setkání bylo z Lukovy strany poněkud chladné a Yoda mu svou identitu hned neprozradil. Když se však Luke dozvěděl, kdo ten malý zelený skřítek doopravdy je, chtěl se stát jeho žákem. Yoda ho přijal jen proto, že se za něj Obi-Wan přimluvil. Yodův výcvik byl tvrdý a nebyl horlivému a prudkému Lukovi příliš po chuti. Přesto vytrval. Yoda ho zavedl k jeskyni, kde sídlila moc temné strany a vyzval ho, aby vstoupil. Luke tam musel čelit přízraku Vadera a když se Vaderovi helma rozpadla, Luke si mohl poprvé uvědomit, že Vader je ve skutečnosti Anakin Skywalker, jeho otec. Pod Yodovým vedením se Sílu naučil lépe využívat, ale z Dagobahu ho odvedla vize, že jeho přátelé jsou v nebezpečí v Oblačném městě na Bespinu. Přes Yodovo varování se jim vydal na pomoc. Slíbil však alespoň, že se vrátí a dokončí trénink. Souboj s Vaderem thumb|left|Luke při boji s Darth Vaderem Luke dorazil do Oblačného města a vydal se najít a zachránit své přátele. Přišel ale pozdě a už jen viděl, jak Leiu odvádí důstojník Impéria. I když ji táhli pryč, snažila se Luka varovat, že je to past. Jeho další kroky však i přesto vedly do karbonitové zmrazovací komory, kde se setkal s Vaderem. Ten však prokázal svoji nadřazenost pomocí své upravené soubojové formy V, mimo jiné i použitím forem Dun Möch a cho mai. Poté, co Lukovi uťal ruku v zápěstí, pokusil se Luka strhnout k temné straně Síly a přitom mu prozradil, že je jeho otec. thumb|Luke přišel v boji o ruku a světelný meč.Přesto si Luke raději vybral smrt, než by se přidal na Vaderovu stranu, a vrhnul se do šachty. Skončil u ústí ventilačního systému Oblačného města. S pomocí Síly se mu podařilo přivolat Leiu v Millenium Falcon spolu s Landem Calrissianem a Chewbaccou a byl zachráněn. Na lékařské lodi Aliance pak dostal novou ruku náhradou za tu, kterou mu při souboji usekl Vader. Hrdina Aliance thumb|left|Luke jako novic v roce 3 PBYKrátce po útěku z Hothu se Luke účastnil delegace na Abridon. Luke byl jedním z pěti vyslanců, kteří měli Abridonskou vládní radu přesvědčit, aby se přidala k Rebelům a bojovala proti Impériu. Tato mise se však nepovedla a všichni vyslanci Rebelů byli zajati. Z Abridonu byl Luke poslán do vězení Kalaan odkud měl být transportován na Coruscant. Naštěstí byl zachráněn svým vlastním věznitelem, Tantorem. Krátce předtím se totiž nadřízení pokoušeli Tantorovi nařídit hromadný masakr civilistů a ten odmítl, takže byl také uvězněn na Kalaanu. Na rozdíl od Skywalkera měl Tantor jednotku jemu loajálních stormtrooperů. Ti Tantora osvobodili a Tantor utekl za jedním z povstaleckých generálů. Skywalkera vzal s sebou, aby si zajistil přijetí. Po ztrátě základny na Hothu byly základny přesídleny na Golrath a Arbru, odkud přicházely další rebelské výpady. Na jedné z misí na imperiální lodi Luke narazil na několik podivných úmrtí. Vrátil se na Golrath, ale už byl nakažen neznámou infekcí, takže brzy upadl do komatu. Tato nemoc pocházela z karmínově rudého kamene. Vznikla, když původně jeden kámen z Red Nebula byl rozdělen na dva díly. Leia a Lando ve Falconu vyrazili najít druhou část kamene, aby mohli Luka zachránit. Tato nákaza byla pomstou od ženy jménem Domina Tagge, které Vader namluvil, že Luke je zodpovědný za smrt jejího bratra Orman. Domina napadla jednu z imperiálních lodí, všechny uvnitř pozabíjela a do jednoho z kanistrů nastražila jednu část kamene. Tagga chytila Leiu a Landa, ale těm se podařilo uprchnout spolu s vězněm, který odnesl druhou část kamene. Nakonec se Leia i Lando vrátili na Golrath a Luka vyléčili. Aby se nákaza už nikdy neopakovala, dali teď již celý kámen do opuštěné imperiální lodi a poslali ji do golrathského slunce. Luke mohl pokračovat ve své službě Alianci. Aliance zakrátko objevila projekt Impéria na superzbraň Tarkin a tým složený z Luka, Leiy, Chewbaccy, Artoo a Threepio dostal za úkol infiltrovat tuto bojovou stanici. Povstalci plánovali použít na zničení Tarkina iontová torpéda, aby zničili reaktor. Naneštěstí byl na Tarkinu přítomen i Darth Vader, který vycítil Lukovu přítomnost připravil past aby polapil mladého Jedi. Díky selhání imperiálních důstojníků se však Rebelům podařilo včas uniknout. Když selhal útok stíhaček TIE, začal Vader pronásledovat Falcona sám. Luke vypustil do vesmíru vodu z Falcona, která okamžitě zmrzla a Vader do této ledové stěny narazil. Imperiální začali střílet ze zbraní Tarkinu, ale díky sabotáži Leiy zničila zbraň sama sebe. Luke stále vedl eskadru rudých a zamiloval se do jedné z žákyň, velice talentované tajemné dívky jménem Shira Brie. Při jednom z bojů s imperiálními loděmi byl zničen Lukův zaměřovací počítač a své cíle si musel určovat v Síle. Z nějakého nevysvětlitelného důvodu mu Síla nakázala střílet na přátelskou loď, ve které seděla právě Shira. Skywalker byl zbaven velení a jeho důvěra v Sílu byla silně otřesena. Vyšetřoval tuto záležitost a dozvěděl se, že Shira byla ve skutečnosti imperiální agent. Skywalker očistil své jméno a dostal zpět svou funkci. Hledání darebáka Časem se Luke naučil lépe používat Sílu a jeho pozice v Alianci rostla. Dostal zprávu, že Boba Fett, který měl na svědomí únos Hana zamraženého do karbonitu, byl spatřen poblíž Gallu. Na místo se vydal s Eskadrou rudých a Leiou a Landem ve Falconu. Útok byl však neúspěšný. Jejich průvodce Dash Rendar je opustil a Boba Fett stačil uprchnout. Při návratu se jeden z astromechů jednoho člena eskadry porouchal, zaměřil Lukovu stíhačku a pokusil se ji zničit. Lukovi se podařilo droida zneškodnit bez toho, aby byl pilot zraněn. Po návratu na základnu zjistili, že astromech byl poškozen jedním z mechaniků. thumb|Luke při tréninku s novým světelným mečem.Luke se vrátil na Tatooine do domu Obi-Wana Kenobiho, kde si sestrojil nový světelný meč se zelenou čepelí. Byl napaden gangem, ale z průšvihu ho vytáhl Dash Rendar, který to dostal za úkol od Leiy. Kromě něj se také objevil droid, který měl zprávu pro Leiu, která se chtěla setkat se zástupci Černé Slunce[Černého slunce.. Lukovi se podařilo uhodnout heslo. Tato zpráva byla poslána bothanským špionem Kothem Melanem. Luke se vydal tohoto špiona navštívit v doprovodu s Dashem Rendarem. Ten dal také Lukovi informaci o tom, že bude možné napadnout loď Impéria, Suprosa, která měla převážet tajné imperiální informace. Luke pro tuto příležitost vycvičil bothanskou eskadru Y-wingů a vedl útok. Ačkoliv utrpěla letka těžké ztráty, podařilo se jim informace získat. Dash Rendar však opět utekl, protože cítil vinu za to, že nedokázal ochránit bothanské piloty před záludnou střelou. Po návratu byla bothanská základna přepadena a Luke byl polapen několika námezdními lovci. Utekl však za pomoci Landa a Chewbacci. Ti pro něj měli nepříliš radostnou zprávu, Leia totiž byla ve spárech vůdce Černého slunce, prince Xizora, který stál za několika posledními útoky na Luka, aby se tak pomstil Vaderovi především za smrt své rodiny, kterou způsobilo maskování tajného projektu. Luke, Lando, Chewbacca a znovunalezený Dash Rendar spojili své síly a pronikli až do Xizorova paláce. Zachránili sice Leiu, ale stráže Xizora byly příliš početné. Proto Lando udělal dosti zoufalý krok a do útrob paláce vhodil aktivovaný termální detonátor. Museli přivolat Falcona, kterého řídil Threepio, aby se odtamtud dostali včas. Explozi unikli, ale princ Xizor za nimi poslal své lodě. V tu chvíli přispěchal na pomoc svému synovi Vader, který dal příkaz ke zničení Xizorových lodí a místa, odkud Xizor vysílal povely ohledně útoku. Tím dal Vader dost času Lukovi a ostatním, aby uprchli do hyperprostoru. Loď Dashe Rendara však byla zničena a Dash se nestačil zachránit. Krátce poté byli Lukovi přátelé spolu s ním posláni na Lahsbane, aby vyšetřili zmizení dvou agentů Aliance, Tay Vanise a Yom Arga. Jejich pátrání je zavedlo z Lahsbane na Iskalon, Gamandar, Kabray a konečně na Belderone našli stopu zraněného Vanise. Byl na Arcanu IV. Také se jim konečně podařilo zjistit, kam se ztratil Boba Fett s Hanem – odvezl Sola na Tatooine a předal ho Jabba Huttovi. Skywalker začal osnovat plán na jeho osvobození. Záchrana hrdiny Luke sám přijel na Tatooine až když byla polovina záchranného týmu v zajetí Jabby. Byl tam, aby si je i Hana odvedl. Jeho dovednosti v Síle mu umožnily dostat se přes gamorreánské strážné a Jabbova majordoma Biba Fortunu, ale Jabba se jednoduše rozhodl předhodit Luka rancorovi. thumb|leftLukovi se podařilo hrůzunahánějící monstrum zabít. Jabba je tedy pro jistotu všechny odsoudil k popravě (Chewbaccu, Luka a rozmrazeného Hana). Měli být vhozeni do jámy Carcoonu, kde sídlil Sarlacc. Zde se měli pomalu rozkládat po tisíc let. Předtím než byl Luke vhozen do jámy, R2 mu vzduchem doručil světelný meč, takže se mohl pustit do Jabbových strážných. Byl zasažen jen do své umělé ruky. Luke, Han, Lando, Leia, Chewbacca a oba droidi utekli, ještě předtím stačili zničit loď i s mrtvým Huttem a jeho poskoky. Na této lodi nebyla palácová tanečnice Jabby, ukrytá Mara Jade Skywalker, která tak nemohla splnit rozkaz Císaře a zabít Skywalkera. Zkouška na Endoru thumb|Luke na Endoru Skywalker se hned poté vrátil na Dagobah aby dokončil výcvik Mistra Yody. Setkal se s umírajícím Yodou, který mu ještě dal pár rad než zemřel. Mezi nimi aby předal co se naučil, protože až on zemře a Císař a Vader budou poraženi, Luke bude jediný Jedi. Setkal se také s přízrakem Obi-Wana, který mu konečně přiznal, že Vader je skutečně jeho otcem. Aby žila galaxie v míru, bude však muset svého otce porazit a Císaře rovněž. Pak bude opravdový rytíř Jedi. Také se dozvěděl že má sestru a došlo mu, že je to Leia. Bude si však muset dát pozor, aby ho nezradily jeho myšlenky a on omylem otci nebo Císaři neprozradil, že není jediný Skywalkerův potomek. "Pak Císař skutečně zvítězil. Byl jsi naše jediná naděje." – Obi-Wan Kenobi. Skywalker se přidal k misi svých přátel na Endor, aby vypnuli generátor, který chránil novou Hvězdu smrti, stavěnou na oběžné dráze. Luke však vycítil přítomnost Vadera na jednom z křižníků a vyčítal si, že tak ohrozil misi. Navzdory tomu, že tak Vader poznal přítomnost Rebelů, nechal jejich loď přistát. Byli objeveni scouttroopery a Leia s Lukem se dali do jejich pronásledování. Oběma se podařilo je zničit, Luke se vrátil do tábora, ale Leia se nechala odvést na bezpečné místo do lesního domova ewoků. Luke, Han, Chewbacca a oba droidi se jí vydali hledat, padli však do pasti ewoků a ti je odvlekli k sobě do tábora. Luke prostřednictvím Threepio zachránil svoje přátele před snědením. Threepio vylíčením jejich hrdinských činů proti Impériu dosáhl toho, že byli přijati do kmene a byla jim poskytnuta pomoc. Luke se však rozhodl nebojovat, místo toho se chtěl setkat se svým otcem. Věřil, že ho Vader Císaři nevydá. Neutekl však Leie, která si všimla jeho nepřítomnosti. Vysvětlil jí, v jakém vztahu je k němu Vader a proč se s ním musí setkat. Také Leie svěřil, že je jeho sestra. Skywalker stanul před Vaderem, ale ten se rozhodl ho Císaři předat, aby ho mohl vycvičit jako nového učedníka temné strany, čímž Luka hluboce zklamal. thumb|left|Luke poráží v souboji svého otce.Vader a Císař se pokoušeli Luka vlákat na temnou stranu příslibem, že jeho přátelům se nic nestane pokud se jim vzdá. Luke se však přesvědčit nedal a trvalo mu dlouho, než zaútočil na Císaře. Do cesty jeho meči se však postavil ten Vaderův a Luke byl nucen s ním bojovat. Schoval se, ale jeho myšlenky zradily Leiu a Vader zjistil, že má sestru. Když navrhl, že by se na temnou stranu snad mohla nechat zlákat ona, Luka popadl vztek a v hněvu Vadera téměř zabil. Přesto se mu podařilo nakonec se ovládnout a odmítl svého otce zabít. Neuváženě odhodil svůj světelný meč, takže na něj Císař zaútočil sithským bleskem. V Lukově otci se však něco zlomilo a svrhnul Císaře přímo k hlavnímu reaktoru Hvězdy smrti. Mezitím se Lukovým přátelům podařilo po mnoha obtížích vypnout štít Hvězdy smrti a útok na ni byl úspěšný. Byla zničena, ale už ne s Lukem a Vaderem na palubě. Vader zemřel a Luke zapálil hranici s jeho tělem. Pak se odebral oslavovat s ostatními konec nadvlády Impéria. Tak se stal jediným Jedi v galaxii. Po Endoru Den poté, co se utkal s Vaderem a stále ještě byl ovlivněný zraněními ze sithského blesku, zachránil Wedge Antillese před jistou smrtí. Lukův přítel totiž objevil droida, který měl v sobě zprávu s žádostí o pomoc ze vzdáleného světa Bakura. Okamžitě zorganizoval misi na Bakuru a setkal se tam s podivnou rasou Ssi-Ruuk, kteří používali Sílu aby posílili svoje technologie. Tam na čas zavládlo příměří mezi silami Impéria a Rebelů, aby zahnali invazi. Během mise se Luke nakazil parazitem Olabrian trichoid a také byl zajat Ssi-Ruuky. S pomocí Dev Sibwarry, člověka citlivého k Síle, který sloužil Ssi-Ruukům, se mu podařilo utéct, zničit jejich loď a vyhrát bitvu. Setkání s Devem přimělo Luka aby začal uvažovat o hledání těch, kteří mají nadání k Síle. Čistka Vadera a Císaře totiž nebyla úplná a některým nadaným k Síle se podařilo utéct. Po návratu z Bakury vedl Luke Eskadru rudých na misi na Corellii. Zjistili, že tato planeta se téměř zbavila imperiální nadvlády. Když ale ve městě odpočívali, začal útok generála Weira. Eskadra rudých se proti nim okamžitě pustila do boje. Pronásledovali Weira na Tralus, kde našli skrytou podzemní základnu. Zničili ho a Luke předal velení Eskadry rudých Wedgovi. Hledání dědictví (4-11 ABY) Luke se stále nevzdával snu, že se mu podaří nastolit nový řád Jedi. Jenže odstranění Císaře přineslo spoustu problémů a Luke se musel věnovat osvobozování planet od Imperiální nadvlády. Na Solay pomohl Luke porazit krále Blackarta. Během převratu se zamiloval do místní dívky Mary a doufal, že bude moci nechat válku konečně za sebou. Jenže ze snu ho vytrhl opětovný útok Impéria na Solay. Mary byla při znovuobsazení zabita a Lukovi se podařilo utéci jen s pomocí BraxasBraxase. Smrt Mary povzbudila Luka aby se vrátil k povstalcům a pustil se do svých úkolů s novou vervou. thumb|leftNa misích, kde se snažil získat nové planety na stranu Aliance se setkal Luke s Kirem, Iskalonianem citlivým k Síle. Kiro doufal, že ho bude Luke cvičit, ale ten se obával, že na učení studentů ještě není připraven a Kirovu žádost odmítl. Kira to rozzlobilo, ale Lukovo přání respektoval. Luke začal trénovat několik nováčků, kteří se chtěli přidat k Alianci včetně Barneyho, Rika Duela, Chihda, Dracosa, Daniho a Farona. Ačkoli někteří z nich nebyli k Síle příliš citliví, doufali, že je Luke bude cvičit na rytíře Jedi, ale Luke měl příliš velké obavy z jejich propadnutí temné straně. Jeho rozhodnutí se mu však později bohužel vrátilo. V době, kdy byl ještě velitelem eskadry Luka rovněž vyhledala mladá rebelka Vila a požádala Luka o výcvik, aby mohla zachránit svůj domovský svět Naldar. Ačkoliv slíbil, že jí pomůže, netrénoval ji. Lukův strach z trénování nových Jedi byl ještě prověřen na Naldaru, kde se utkal s Flintem, mladým mužem, kterého odmítl kdysi trénovat. Flint se stal lordem ze Sith a vedl imperiální síly na Naldaru. Luke tak zjistil, že jeho odmítnutí trénovat ho neochránilo chlapce před temnou stranou a naopak ho ještě v hledání temné Síly podpořilo. Luke pomohl Flintovi uvědomit si, že jeho cesta není správná. [Flinta] si vzala na starost Aliance a Luke si po poradě s duchem Obi-Wana, Yody a Anakina Skywalkera uvědomil, že by se neměl tréninku nových studentů bát. Tak Luke přijal Kirovu žádost a rozhodl se z něj udělat rytíře Jedi. Kiro se tak stal prvním Lukovým studentem. Válka Nagai-Tof Ještě než mohl trénink vůbec započít, Luke byl zavlečen do války Nagai-Tof. Nagajský komandér Ozrei N´takkilomandrife vyvolal skrytý boj mezi Rebely na Saiju a Luke, Leia a Han byli donuceni vyřešit tento incident nalezením zrádce Durna. Ale to byl jenom začátek a při běžné kontrole na Kinooine se musel Luke tváří v tvář síle Nagajského válečného stroje. S pomocí Kira a Dani zkoumal Luke planetu a snažil se najít pátrací četu. Neměl tušení, že jeho pátrací četa padla do spárů Lumiyi (ta obrátila Flinta na temnou stranu a učila ho) a její pomocnice Den Sivy. Dani a Kiro se snažili s tímto nebezpečím vypořádat dříve než Luke. Kiro byl těžce zraněn a Dani unesena Den Sivou. Luke se utkal s Lumiyou, ale utrpěl porážku, když na něj zaútočila pomocí sithského blesku. Luke byl polapen a uvězněn v podzemní cele. thumb|left|Luke a Lumiya v souboji na Kinooinu.Naštěstí se Kiro vzpamatoval z nejhoršího a sebral se, aby mohl zachránit svého mistra a Dani. Dostal se do vězení a pobil Nagajské strážce. Oba dva se pak znovu utkali s Lumiyou, ale výsledek byl jiný. Luke použil proti jejímu blesku dva meče a Lumiya byla poražena. Odmaskovali ji a Luke s překvapením zjistil, že ji dříve znal jako Shiru Brie. Přiletěla však Nagajská flotila a Luke a Kiro byli nuceni se schovávat. Den Siva zranila Kira a Luke s Dani byli nuceni uprchnout bez něj. Lumiya se ve zmatku ztratila. Od doby střetu na Endoru byla Nagajská válka prvním konfliktem. Vesmírné síly, vedené Lumiyou téměř zničily flotilu Aliance, zvrat nastal až díky Lukovým pozemním silám a Landově vzdušné taktice. V bitvě u Iskalonu se Lukovi podařilo zničit Nagajskou armádu, ale přišel kvůli tomu o Kira, který chtěl zůstat na Iskalonu a chránit své lidi. Luka to sice rozesmutnilo, ale jeho rozhodnutí akceptoval. Poměr sil se změnil když do války vstoupili zapřísáhlí nepřátelé Nagajců, Tofové. Zúčastnili se dvanácté bitvy o Zeltron. Luke byl nucen proti Tofům bojovat stejně jako proti Hiromské říši. Když se dostali na Zeltron, ohrozili Dani, Leiu a Nagajce. Lukův útok zastavil Hiromskou loď. Poslední bitva války se odehrála u Saijo poté, co se Aliance spojila s Nagajci v boji proti Tofům. Luke vedl skupinu, které se podařilo zajmout Tofského prince Serena. Ztracené město Jedi Luke a admirál Ackbar museli zhruba za rok vážit cestu na Mon Calamari, aby zastavili Triocula – nesměl získat rukavici Dartha Vadera z hlubin oceánu. Luke dokázal odrazit jeho útoky a zničil Trioculovu loď, přesto Trioculos s rukavicí uprchl. Luke začal podle rady Obi-Wana Kenobiho hledat Ztracené město Jedi na Yavinu IV. V tomto městě našel mladého chlapce jménem Ken, údajného jedijského prince. Nicméně podle Kadanna byl Ken příznivcem Triocula, ale zradil ho a pokusil se ho zabít. Jenže Luke nevěděl, že Kadann je zrádce a Trioculos je pouze loutka moffa Hissy a zbylé rady velkých moffů. Kadannovi se podařilo Kena chytit, Luke ho však osvobodil. Uvěznili Kadanna a jeho vojáky poté co se ujistili, že se nedostanou do počítače ve městě. Luke a Ken opustili Yavin. Později se Lukovi povedlo zachránit Kenova otce Triclopa z útočiště na Duru. Luke byl velice aktivním členem Aliance svobodných planet a později Nové Republiky. Díky své šikovné taktice ubránil dreadnaught Nová naděje u Milagra a pomohl polapit imperiální křižník (později pojmenovaný Crynyd). Byl povýšen na generála, ale přestal mít rád armádu a později ji opustil. Jeho rozhodnutí opustit armádu proti němu později bylo použito odpůrci řádu Jedi. Absolvoval také osvobozující misi na Hanoonu, kde zároveň sbíral střípky Vor'Na'Tu, mocného artefaktu Síly poté co o něm jemu a Leie řekl duch mistra Jedi Echuu Shen-Jona. Ačkoliv byl tento artefakt zničen, dokázali se lidé Hanoonu osvobodit od nadvlády Impéria. Luke také v té době objevil dalšího člověka citlivého k Síle. Byla to novorepubliková pilotka Tyria Sarkin. Luke ji však musel bohužel odmítnout, protože její sebeovládání a morálka nevyhovovaly tomu, aby mohla podstoupit trénink Jedi. Ačkoliv Luke pokračoval v hledání k Síle citlivých bytostí a Jediů, kteří možná přežili imperiální čistku, stále asistoval svým přátelům a Nové republice jak to jen šlo. S Landem ve svém X-wingu pomohl Hanovi a Chewbaccovi zachránit Wookijské otroky z Avatarské orbitální plošiny. Také doprovázel Alianční pozemní síly při posledním tažení na Imperiální palác na Coruscantu, který dobili a získali tak celou planetu. Čarodějky z Dathomiru V roce 8 PBY se Leie dvořil hapanský princ Isolder a požádal ji o ruku. Han Solo však Leiu unesl na neznámou planetu, což celou galaxii poněkud šokovalo. Luke započal svoje vlastní vyšetřování a zastavil vyšetřovatele Hapanské. Za odměnu dostal jméno planety, na které Han zvítězil v kartách nad Omoggem a kam také odvezl Leiu: Dathomir. Luke a Artoo se na Dathomir odebrali spolu s princem Isolderem. Během mise na Dathomiru Luke naučil Isoldera základy používání Síly navzdory Isolderovu téměř zanedbatelnému nadání. Na této planetě Luke objevil zbytky Chu´unthoru, staré Jedijské lodi, a také společenství čarodějek, které dokázaly používat Sílu. Luka poněkud překvapilo, že v tomto společenství se nevyskytují žádní muži. Jedna z mladých čarodějek, Teneniel Djo shledala Luka jako atraktivního, ale později jí více imponoval princ Isolder a chtěla si ho vzít. Luke se rozhodl dathomirským čarodějkám pomoci v jejich boji proti uživatelům temné strany Síly na této planetě, Nočním sestrám. V bitvě byl téměř zabit jejich vůdkyní Gethzerion, ale po několika hodinách užívání Síly se uzdravil. Vrátil se na Falcona, kde mobilizoval všechny zbraně a zachránil Hana ze spárů Gethzerion. S pomocí Falcona pak zničil její raketoplán, zabil ji a zničil Nightcloak umístěný na oběžné dráze planety. Po těchto událostech Luke zintenzivnil své hledání dalších Jedi a naposledy ho navštívil duch Obi-Wana, aby mu řekl, že se již znovu nesetkají a že na něj již nebude dohlížet. Luka to sice rozesmutnilo, ale pomohlo mu to si uvědomit, že není poslední ze starých rytířů Jedi, ale první z nových. Thrawn a C´baoth thumb|Luke během Thrawnovy krize Další krize, které musel Luke čelit, byl návrat velkoadmirála Thrawna čili Mitth'raw'nuruoda. Po svém návratu z neznáma se Thrawn pokusil několikrát Luka polapit, ale Lukovi se podařilo vždy uprchnout, i když často jen těsně. Při výletu na Bimmisaari s Hanem a Leiou byl Luke napaden Noghrii, jindy se jeho X-wing střetl s imperiálním křižníkem. Sice se mu z tohoto setkání podařilo uprchnout, ale jeho hyperpohon byl poškozen a on zůstal ve vesmíru opouštěný. Byl však naštěstí včas zachráněn pašerákem Talonem Karrdem, který ho před Thrawnem ukryl, respektive ho zajal a držel ho v zajetí, dokud si nerozmyslil, co s ním. V té době se prostřednictvím Karrda setkal Luke s Marou Jade, která k němu nepokrytě zaujala nepřátelský postoj. Mara byla jednou byla Císařova ruka, patřila ke skupině temných Jedi, kteří byli schopni zaslechnout Palpatina kdekoliv v galaxii. Když Luke způsobil zkázu Císaře, vinila ho Mara ze ztráty své kariéry a všeho co měla a toužila ho zabít. Když Thrawn nečekaně navštívil Myrkr, musel Karrde Luka schovat. ten však unikl, osvobodil Artoo a ukradl loď. Byl ale pronásledován Marou. Nakonec obě lodě havarovaly a Mara, Luke a Artoo zůstali vězet hluboko v lese Myrkru. V těchto lesích žila zvířata, schopná odhalit přítomnost bytostí vnímajících Sílu a Luke se stával terčem jejich útoku, přesto se Maře podařilo ho před vornskry ochránit. S pomocí Artoo se jim podařilo navázat spojení s X-wingem Luka a poslat zprávu Karrdovi. Když opustili les, narazili na město Hyllyard, které bylo obsazeno Thrawnovými stormtroopery. Karrdovi se podařilo včas sehnat posily, včetně Hana a Landa, a Luka, Maru a Artoo zachránit. Když začalo Thrawnovo tažení, začaly se objevovat pověsti, že na vzdáleném světě Jomark se ukrývá Mistr Jedi. Po opuštění Myrkru se Luke účastnil mnoha misí, některých osobních a některých pro Novou republiku. Dostal se na imperiální planetu Nkllon, pomohl zažehnat konflikt na New Cov, navštívil Honoghr – kde byl rozpoznán jako syn Dartha Vadera – a také se mu podařilo objevit temného Jedi, klon Joruuse C'baotha. Krátký čas se Luke na Jomarku u C´baotha vzdělával, ale nelíbily se mu manýry jeho mistra. Další konflikt nastal ve chvíli, kdy na Jomark přiletěla Mara Jade a žádala Luka o pomoc při záchraně Karrda, který byl zajat Impériem. Použila malého ysalamira, aby dostala Luka z vlivu C´baotha a s pomocí Artoo se jí podařilo Luka odvést od bláznivého mistra Jedi. Luke pak pomohl Maře osvobodit Karrda z imperiálního křižníku a tak vyrovnal svůj dluh vůči Karrdovi. Příchod Thrawna způsobil, že se při mnoha událostech Luke a Mara museli znovu spojit a vyvinul se mezi nimi jakýsi vztah. Navzdory mnoha příležitostem Mara Luka nezabila a dokonce s ním spolupracovala na zničení velkoadmirála Thrawna a C´baotha. Poté, co odložila stranou předsudky vůči Skywalkerovi, vytvořila si určitý respekt k jeho osobě a jeho schopnostem zvláště potom, co se mu podařilo zjistit, že Thrawn jako stormtroopery používá klonované vojáky. V bitvě s Katanskou flotilu byla poškozena Mařina loď a Mara by pravděpodobně zemřela, kdyby ji Luke s pomocí svých schopností nevypátral. Poté, co se jí podařilo vypátrat místo, kde Thrawn klonoval své vojáky, vydala se na to místo spolu s Lukem, Hanem, Chewbaccou, Artoo a Threepiem na Wayland, aby zničila klonovaní válce. thumb|left|Luke a Mara v boji proti Joruusu C'baothoviPři cestě Waylandským lesem, plným nástrah a nebezpečí, měl Luke čas na rozvíjení Mařiných schopností. Na Mount Tantissu Luke a Mara hledali destrukční zařízení, které by zničilo základnu, ve které pobýval Císař, ačkoliv byli oslabeni ysalamiry, kteří jim bránili vnímat Sílu. Zde narazili na C´baotha. Luke se ho sice pokusil přesvědčit, aby se vzdal temné strany, jenže C´baothovou jedinou touhou bylo svést svého žáka do temnot. Za pomoci získaného Lukova DNA si nechal Imperiály vytvořit Lukův klon, Luuka Skywalkera a poslal ho, aby Luka zabil. Mezitím vojáci na základně zničili ysalamiriovou síť a umožnili tak C´baothovi a Lukovi opětovné spojení se Sílou. Ačkoliv se Luke snažil, C´baotha i Lukův klon nakonec zničila Mara Jade, kterou tak přestal pronásledovat příkaz od Císaře a její noční můra skončila. Ačkoliv byl Thrawn poražen, jeho četná vítězství umožnila jeho nástupcům dále útočit na Novou republiku a planety v jejím držení. Republika byla nucena ustupovat a Luke musel vykonat mnoho misí na planety v držení Impéria. Návrat Císaře V Imperiálním paláci s otevíráním nových křídel začal Luke cítit přítomnost Císařovy moci. Dříve než si mohl poskládat střípky této záhady, vypukla silná bouře v Síle. Energie vtáhla Luka do jiné dimenze a přenesla ho na Imperiální vězeňskou loď poblíž Byssu. Tady, ve vyzdobené citadele, musel Luke čelit nepříteli o kterém si myslel, že ho už nikdy nespatří: Císaři Palpatinovi. Palpatinův duch byl zachován díky využití tajných sithských znalostí a jeho tělo se zrodilo znovu díky spaartské klonovací technologii. Díky tomu byl schopen uniknout zkáze na druhé Hvězdě smrti a teď si přivolal Luka k sobě, aby se stal jeho přisluhovačem. Luke zjistil, že Císař je téměř nepřemožitelný a přidal se k temně straně Síly. thumb|left|Luke ve službě znovuzrozeného Palpatina.Luke, stejně jako několik Jediů před ním, věřil, že dokáže moc temné strany porazit, když pozná její tajemství. Opomíjel však to, co ho učil Yoda: aby nikdy nepodceňoval stranu temné Síly. Luke stále ve skrytu byl Jedi, podobně jako Quinlan Vos během Klonových válek. Stejně jako tento Jedi však zjistil, že se nedokáže odtrhnout od temné strany, když se do ní ponoří příliš hluboko. Během těchto časů temného učení získal Luke dva strážce – klony změněné temnou stranou. Ač se mu podařilo zhatit několik Palpatinových plánů, včetně zničení Mon Calamari, neměl jasnou hlavu. Byl příliš ponořen v temnotě. Když se Leia pokusila Luka na Byssu zachránit, dosáhla pouze toho, že byla spolu s Hanem uvězněna. Její přítomnost však Luka částečně vyprostila z osidel temné strany a dala mu sílu pokračovat v boji proti Palpatinovi. Pomohl Leie a Hanovi utéci na Mon Calamari a poté se vrátil k Palpatinovi. Podařilo se mu proniknout do laboratoře, kde zničil klonovací válce právě v době, kdy se životnost současného Palpatinova těla chýlila ke konci. Jenže ještě než se mu podařilo práci dokončit, Palpatine se stačil přenést do jednoho ze zachovaných těl. Luke v nastálém souboji se světelnými meči prohrál. Palpatine poté odcestoval na základnu na Pinnaclu na své vlajkové lodi Eclipse a Luka vzal s sebou. S pomocí Leiy ze sebe Luke dokázal setřást moc temné strany a znovu se obrátil proti svému mistrovi. Nakonec se mu podařilo Palpatina porazit. Jenže Palpatine začal s pomocí bouře Síly ničit rebelskou letku v okolí Pinnaclu. Luke ve spojení s Leiou vyslal vlnu Síly, aby odřízla Palpatina od kontroly bouře a obrátila její moc proti němu. Díky tomu se rebelům podařilo Eclipse zničit i s Palpatinem na palubě. Stín temné strany však pronásledoval Luka i nadále. Když viděl, kolik bytostí se podvolilo temné moci Palpatina, byl definitivně rozhodnutý obnovit řád Jedi. Císaři se podařilo dostat do dalšího těla a zatímco na Byssu sbíral síly, Luke odjel najít starý Jedijské holocron, který se měl nacházet na Ossusu. Zatímco objevoval jeho tajemství, zaútočila na něj skupina sithských přívrženců Palpatina, aby získala holocron pro svého znovuzrozeného mistra. Palpatine se na palubě své nové vlajkové lodi, Eclipse II, vydal na Onderon zmocnit se těla mladého Anakina Sola. Luke se skupinou jediů obsadil loď, ale Palpatina na ní nenašel. Artoo pak poslal loď na kolizní kurz se superzbraní Galaxy Gun. Mezitím našel Palpatine Hana a Leiu, ale skupina vedená Lukem jim šla na pomoc. Při souboji zemřel Rayf Ysanna a Empatojayos Brand byl smrtelně raněn. Hanovi se podařilo zastřelit Palpatina zezadu. Duše Palpatina se chtěla zmocnit malého Anakina, ale Brand ji uvěznil ve svém umírajícím těle. Zkouška Mistra Jedi (11 – 25 PBY) Založení Nového řádu Jedi "Nejsi poslední ze starých rytířů Jedi. Jsi první z nových." – Obi-Wan Kenobi. thumb|left|Luke jako mistr JediLuke Skywalker, nyní Mistr Jedi, cítil, že v galaxii narůstá nebezpečí hrozící Nové republice, a proto je zapotřebí obnovit řád Jedi, aby mohl Republiku chránit. Přesvědčil vládu, že je zapotřebí vytvořit Akademii Jedi s ním v čele. Vláda souhlasila a Luke začal pátrat po kandidátech na rytíře Jedi, které trénoval v Massassinském chrámu na Yavinu IV. Jako první navštívil Luke Eol Sha, vulkanický svět obývaný jen malou kolonií. Jejich vůdce, Gantoris, byl přesvědčen, že Luke je „temný muž“ z jeho snů, muž který ho dovede k záhubě příslibem moci. Nechal proto Luka projít několika zkouškami jako bylo sbírání hub v kráteru, zatímco se sopka probouzela k životu nebo souboj s lávovým hadem. Jelikož Luke v těchto zkouškách uspěl, vyzval Gantorise, aby se přidal k řádu Jedi a také zajistil, aby byli lidé z Eol Sha přesunuti na Dantooine, neboť život jejich planety se již chýlil ke konci. Po dalším hledání narazil Luke na svého nového žáka, Streena, který pracoval jako prospektor na plošině na Bespinu. Streen slíbil, že se do Akademie přidá, když ho Luke naučí jak utišit hlasy a emoce od okolních bytostí, které slýchal v hlavě. Dalším žákem se stal Kam Solusar, který původně sloužil temné straně, ale Luke ho přivedl ke světlu poté, co zemřel Císař. Další žák byl Corran Horn, který požádal Luka, aby ho naučil používat Sílu a umožnil mu tak zachránit jeho manželku. Jako další přišli například klon Dorsk 81, Dathomiranka Kirana Ti nebo historička Tionne. Během dalších let se mezi Lukovy studenty začlenili Brakiss, Madurrin, Kyle Katarn, Cilghal a Kyp Durron. Krom toho se u Luka učila nějaký čas Mara Jade. Po letech vycvičil Luke v rytíře Jedi i několik významných osobností jako Jaden Korr, Tenel Ka, Zekk, Lowbacca, Tahiri Veila a svou neteř a synovce Jainu, Jacena a Anakina. Někteří z nich se stali Mistry a založili novou generaci rytířů Jedi. Jediný Jedi, který se nevyučoval v Akademii, byla Tyria Sarkin, která postupem času objevovala své schopnosti a od Luka získala titul rytíře Jedi. Díky Akademii navrátil Skywalker do galaxie řád rytířů Jedi a začal napravovat to, co v předchozích letech spáchali Palpatine s Vaderem. Dění v galaxii nicméně Lukovi zabraňovalo v tom, aby se Akademii plně věnoval. Nedlouho poté, co byla Akademie založena, byl Luke odvolán, aby našel Hana a Chewbaccu, kteří se ztratili na Kesselu. Luke odcestoval na Kessel se svým dobrým přítelem Landem a setkal se s Moruthem Doolem, správcem kesselských dolů. Objevili Falcon a podařilo se jim zjistit, že Han s Chewbaccou jsou nuceni pracovat v dolech na kesselské koření. Utekli před Doolovou letkou směrem ke Chřtánu, kde se setkali s Drtičem sluncí, který na palubě nesl Hana, Chewbaccu, Qwi Xuxe a Kypa Durrona. Ti jen o vlas unikli několika křižníkům pod velením admirála Daaly. Falcon a Drtič sluncí uprchli a nechali Daalu, aby se vypořádala s flotilou kesselského správce. Útok Exar Kuna Krátce po založení Akademie začali být její studenti ohrožováni hrozbou ze starých časů. Gantoris, frustrovaný Lukovým pomalým tréninkem, přijal učení duše Exar Kuna, který ho přivedl na temnou stranu. Pod jeho vlivem si Gantoris sestrojil světelným meč s dvojitou čepelí a krátce potom vyzval Luka na souboj. Když byl poražen, částečně se z vlivu Exar Kuna vymanil. Exar Kun se Gantorise zbavil tak, že ho propálil skrz na skrz temnou stranou Síly. Luke se snažil dozvědět něco bližšího o Gantorisově konci z Jedijského holocronu, své vyšetřování však nedokončil. V té době se na Akademii krátce objevila Mara, měla však pocit, že ji Luke nemůže nic nového naučit. thumb|Luka u akademieLuke se tedy věnoval dalšímu z nově příchozích studentů, Kypu Durronovi, který na Kesselu díky Síle zachránil Luka a Chewbaccu a byl uvězněn stejně jako oni na křižníku admirála Daaly. Bezpochyby byl velice talentovaný a dělal velké pokroky, i on se však nechal ovlivnit Exar Kunem. Ten ho podporoval v užívání síly vzteku a Kyp se odevzdal temné straně. Jednoho rána pod vlivem temné strany zaútočil na Luka a oddělil jeho ducha od těla, což zanechalo Lukovo tělo v komatu. Kyp se rozhodl využít Drtiče sluncí, aby se pomstil Impériu, jeho zájmy se však trochu lišily od Kunových. Ten chtěl jen úplné zničení Luka Skywalkera. Navzdory veškerému úsilí těch nejlepších lékařů se nepodařilo Lukův stav zvrátit. Exar Kun toužil po Lukově smrti a dočasně posedl Streena, který ho měl Luka zbavit již napořád. Byl zastaven, ale nebezpečí stále přetrvávalo. Luke byl schopen s pomocí Síly komunikovat jen s Jacenem a Jainou, nikdo jiný ho nebyl schopen slyšet. Kun se tedy pokusil zničit Lukovo tělo s pomocí nestvůry. Luke však částečně ovládl vědomí svého synovce a s pomocí světelného meče svedl s monstrem bitvu. Žáci si všimli, jaký styl boje Jacenovo ohánění nápadně připomíná a donutili Kuna přestat se schovávat. Navedli ho do pasti a ve spojení s duchem Luka a mrtvého učitele Kuna [Vodo-Siosk Baase zničili Exar Kuna jednou provždy. Kyp se tak osvobodil od temné strany a byl předveden před Luka kvůli zničení Caridy. Luke ho přijal do Akademie s tím, že trestem pro něj bylo to, že celý dosavadní život musel pracovat v dolech. Ne každý v galaxii to však přijal a toto Lukovo rozhodnutí mělo za následek například odchod Corrana Horna z Akademie. Důležitým úkolem teď bylo zničit Drtič sluncí, Kyp a Luke však narazili poblíž černých děr na flotilu admirála Daaly a prototyp Hvězdy smrti. Luke přistál, aby mohl pomoci Wedgovi a jeho eskadře, Kyp však vzal věci do vlastních rukou. Znovu se zmocnil Drtiče sluncí a pustil se do Hvězdy smrti. Nalákal ji až za horizont událostí černé díry, kde Hvězda smrti zmizela spolu s Drtičem. Kypovi se podařilo uniknout tak, že se naskládal do malé schránky. Později se stal jedním z nejtalentovanějších Jediů. Jensaarai Později Luke a Ooryl Qrygg pomáhali Corranu Hornovi zachránit jeho ženu před Leonií Tavirou a Jensaarai. Luke cítil, že jeho student potřebuje pomoci na Courkrusu a spolu s Stopařem Qryggem odcestoval. Dokázali tak včas zachránit Corana před pěti Jensaarai. Luke je porazil jednoduše s pomocí ysalamiriů, aniž by je musel zabít. Luke je přesvědčil, aby mu dali informace a od jim za to „vrátí Sílu“. Tak se dostali na Susevfi a podařilo se jim zamaskovat svou přítomnost díky ysalamiriům. Na Susevfi pak Luke, Corran, Ooryl a Elegos A´kla zaútočili na vězení a osvobodili Mirax. Museli se ještě utkat s Saarai-kaar a jejími žáky. Corran porazil Saarai v souboji, zatímco Luke snadno porazil ostatní včetně dvou imperiálních důstojníků. Corran a Mirax Terrik byli zase spolu. Setkání s Callistou thumb|Callista a LukeLuke, nyní vůdce obnoveného řádu Jedi, měl jen malou naději na osobní život, na imperiálním dreadnaughtu Eye of Palpatine si však vytvořil vztah. Luke a další oběti nečekaného útoku byli zajati a uvězněni na lodi. Lodní počítač tu provedl všem vymývání mozků, včetně Luka a jeho studentů Cray Mingly and Nichose Marra, Jawů, Tuskenů, Gamorreánů… Luke použil Sílu, aby překonal účinky vymytí mozku a společně s Threepiem hledal svoje studenty. Na palubě lodi se Luke setkal s duchem Callisty Ming, jednou ze starých rytířů Jedi, která svou energii přenesla do lodního počítače. Callista se dokázala s Lukem spojit a navzdory situaci Callisty se ti dva zamilovali. Byli však nucenu zastavit útok lodi na Belsavis a během zastavování útoku se Lukovi podařilo všechny ostatní dostat pryč, i když měli vymyté mozky a Luke zlomenou nohu. Luke měl v plánu duši Callisty přenést do droida, jeho studentka Cray Mingla mu to však vymluvila.Cray a Callista se totiž obávaly, že Luke bude váhat se zničením lodi, protože je do Callisty zamilovaný. Cray Mingla a Nichos Marr loď zastavili, obětovali však přitom své životy. Díky tomu byla Callista volná a mohla vstoupit do těla Cray, jejíž duch toto posednutí dovolil. Během procesu však Callista ztratila své schopnosti v Síle. Luke se pokusil vrátit jí spojení se Sílou a cestoval s ní po celé galaxii. Na Dagobahu zjistili, že má stále spojení s temnou stranou Síly. Řídili se radou Kenobiho a odcestovali na Hoth, kde se jednou Lukovi zjevil Obi-Wanův duch. Na Hothu narazili na lovce, kteří byli nuceni uprchnout do základny Echo kvůli útokům wamp. Pomohli jim probojovat se pryč, nepodařilo se jim však lovce zachránit. Oba Jediové jen stěží stačili uprchnout na lodi do vesmíru a Luka zachránila jen hibernace. Pomohl jim Millenium Falcon a Leia s Hanem odvezli oba Jedie na Yavin IV. Ještě před tím, než přijeli, Daala zaútočila na chrám Jedi. Falcon dokázal přistát a Luke s Callistou se vylodili. Luke a jeho studenti útočili na Imperiály na zemi, Callista pronikla do lodi Daaly Knight Hammer a zničila ji. Tento útok a incident na Hothu Callistu přesvědčily, že musí Luka opustit. V bitvě totiž zjistila, že ji stále částečně ovládá temná strana. Rozhodla se zmizet. Nějaký čas se věřilo, že zahynula při zničení lodi, i když zanechala Lukovi vzkaz ohledně svého rozhodnutí. Luke doufal, že se s ní ještě jednoho dne setká. Že je Callista naživu odhalila až její varovná zpráva Leie Organě Solo, aby se nesetkala s mužem jménem Seti Ashgad z planety Nam Chorios. Luke se snažil proniknout na Ashgadovu planetu, aby se setkal s Callistou, ale sestřelila ho planetární obrana. Chodil křížem krážem po planetě a setkal se s Jedi Taseldou, která ho žádala, aby obnovil její světelný meč od Beldoriona, huttského Jedi. Během této doby byl Luke pronásledován vizemi stormtrooperů, kteří manipulují s mozky Jawů. Díky těmto vizím Luke zachránil tsily z Loronarské korporace na Nam Chorios a utkal se s Dzymem a Seti Ashgadem. Seti utíkal z planety se svými plány jak způsobit chaos v celé galaxii. Luke ho pronásledoval, byl však znovu sestřelen planetární obranou. Podařilo se mu přesvědčit tsily z CCIR Needles, aby zničili Ashgadovu loď. Díky jeho schopnostem se mu podařilo ochránit před zmatkem, který měl vyvolat mor smrtelné choroby. Znovu se také setkal s Callistou, ale dohodli se, že ukončí svůj vztah a jejich cesty se rozdělily. (Ta předposlední věta je divná, potřebuje upravit) Znovuzrození Impéria thumbPo návratu z cest byl Luke překvapen vraždou Haveta Storma, kterou provedl jeho student, Desann. Desann, stejně jako Brakiss před ním, znechuceně utekl z Akademie a obrátil se k temné straně Síly. Krátce poté se do Akademie vrátil další ze studentů, Kyle Katarn, který Luka informoval o svém setkání s Desannem. Kyle byl rozrušený domnělou smrtí svojí přítelkyně, Jan Ors a vrátil se do Údolí Jedi na Ruusanu, aby obnovil své síly. Jen Luke, Kyle a Jan znali polohu Údolí Jedi, Luke však podezíral Desanna, že Kyla do Údolí Jedi sledoval. Bylo mu naprosto jasné, co může síla Údolí ve špatných rukou dokázat, tak požádal o pomoc Eskadru darebáků a odletěl s nimi na Ruusan. Bylo však již příliš pozdě – Desann se přidal k obnovitelům Impéria, frakci vedené temným Jedi Hethrirem. V Údolí vytrénovali další vojáky užívající Sílu. Luke se usilovně snažil o této nové hrozbě něco zjistit, nakonec infiltroval do zařízení Cairn. Spojil se s Kylem, aby společně odstranili skupinu Znovuzrození. Kyle se proplížil na jejich hlavní loď, Doomgiver, Luke byl přepaden Desannem a utkal se s ním v souboji. Když Desann zjistil, že nemusí vyhrát, utekl. Luke se vrátil na Yavin IV, což byl shodou okolností cíl lodi. Vojáci Znovuzrozených zaútočili na Akademii, byli však poraženi Lukovými studenty. Kyle se hluboko v labyrintu budov vypořádal s Desannem po svém a zabil ho. Luke, v pevné víře, že příznivci Znovuzrozeného Impéria byli zničeni, odletěl s Hanem a Threepiem na stanici Crseih, aby zjistili něco o pověstech o scelujícím se kultu a nalezli další možné osoby pro trénink Jedi. Tam Luka pokoušel mezidimenzionální cestovatel, bytost známá jako Waru, která chtěla pohltit Lukovu Sílu, aby se mohla vrátit do jeho galaxie. Luke chtěl původně použít Sílu, aby se před touto bytostí ukryl, cítil však, že ztrácí kontrolu. Důvodem ztráty jeho Síly byl ne příliš vzdálený krystal. Temný Jedi Hethrir unesl Solovy děti a chtěl je použít ke vzkříšení Waru. Luke, Han a Leia však děti ze spárů Waru včas zachránili. I před veškerou usilovnou snahu Nové republiky a Jediů se nepodařilo hnutí za obnovu Impéria úplně zastavit, i když bylo hodně oslabeno. Později v tom samém roce Přívrženci Ragnose, kult podporovaný zbytky Znovuzrozeného Impéria, zaútočil na raketoplán patřící Akademii, který přivážel na Yavin IV nové studenty. Byl to však jenom kousek, který měl odlákat Lukovu pozornost a umožnit tak agentům proniknout do jeho záznamů a získat tak informace o místech, na kterých se setkal s větším množstvím Síly. Kult z nich plánoval vysát energii. Luke rozeslal mnoho studentů na inkriminovaná místa a sám letěl zkontrolovat Dagobah. Plán kultu, oživit s pomocí nahromaděné Síly Marka Ragnose, byl odhalen a Luke vyslal studenty na Korriban, aby zničili kult jednou provždy. Mise se zúčastnilo na 48 Jediů včetně Jadena Korra a jeho mistra Kyla Katarna. Úspěšně dorazili na Korriban, mnoho studentů však zahynulo, i rukou Tavion Axmis, kterou zastavil až Jaden. Nahromaděná Síla byla zničena a Jaden se postaral o to, aby se vchod do hrobky uzavřel a Ragnosovu hrozbu tak zničil navždy. Hledání úlohy v Síle thumb|left|Luke během krize Černé flotilyZa krátký čas si Luke vybudoval tajný úkryt – zrekonstruovanou residenci Dartha Vadera – na Coruscantu, kde se ukryl před lidmi a přemýšlel o smyslu svého života a své roli v Síle. Byl překvapen návštěvou Akanah Norand Goss Pell, která mu sdělila, že její učitelka, Nashira, byla jeho matka. To Luka nesmírně zaujalo a s Akanah v její lodi Mud Sloth cestoval na několik různých planet. Hledání bylo komplikované skutečností, že lid Akanah a Nashiry měl skutečně výborné schopnosti ukrývat se. První planeta, kterou navštívili, byl Lucazec, kde žil dříve lid Fallanassi. Tam Akanah zjistila, že někteří z jejího lidu odešli na Teyr. Po cestě našla Akanah zmínku o tom, že její rodina žije na planetě J't'p'tan. Nenašli však nic a Akanah řekla Lukovi, že žili také na Atzerri, takže toto místo navštívili jako další. Akanah je tam však zavedla, aby se setkala se svým otcem. Našli ho, ale jeho mozek byl poškozený a muž neměl žádné vzpomínky na svou rodinu. Luke vzal zničenou Akanah zpět na Mud Sloth a ona mu řekla o životě Fallanassiů na J´t´p´tanu. Luke soucítil s její ztrátou a začal s ní hovořit o povaze Síly, kterou ovládali Fallanassiové. Uvědomil si také, že z Akanah by se mohl stát jeho partner. Na J´t´p´tanu se setkal s vůdkyní kmene Wialu, ta mu však odmítla cokoliv říct dokud se on sám nestane Fallanassiem. Akanah se tedy Lukovi přiznala, že neví nic o jeho matce a že s ním jen manipulovala. Pro Luka to bylo hluboké zklamání a svůj vztah s Akanah ukončil. S její podporou však ještě přesvědčil Wialu, aby pomohla Nové republice v krizi Černé flotily. V poslední bitvě Wialu vytvořila iluzi obrovské republikové flotily a zachránila tak mnoho životů. Luke během této krize Nové republice příliš nepomáhal, cítil však, že alespoň částečně teď svou úlohu chápe a neuzavřel se znovu do sebe. O další práci se Lukovi postaral incident s padlým Jediem Dolphem, známým také jako Kueller a s Brakissem, který zaútočil na budovu senátu. Luke cestoval na Almanii coby Kuellerova hlavního stanu, ale byl zraněn. Oslabený zlomeninou nohy a popálením byl uvržen do vězení, kde na něj čekalo Thernbee, které ho mělo pohltit. S pomocí Síly však s tvorem navázal kontakt a slíbil mu, že mu pomůže utéct. I když se mu podařilo utéci, za pomoci Leiy, byl zastaven Dolphem, který si přál Luka zabít. Luke během boje s ním zjistil, že se noří do temné strany Síly, ale byl rozhodnutý, že nedá průchod své nenávisti. Usmyslel si, že raději zemře, než by využil svůj hněv, a přestal bojovat. Mohl zemřít Dolphovou rukou, ale Han Solo přitáhl ysalamirie (ukrytého ve vnitřku bytosti, která měla zabít Luka) a ten připravil Dolpha o jeho kontakt se Sílou a Leia ho zastřelila. První vzpoura na Corellii thumb|Luke během prvního Correlianského povstávníBěhem doby prvního Corelliánského obchodního sumitu, pořádaného Hanovou rodinou, byl Luke pryč s Landem a pomáhal mu hledat vhodnou manželku. Luke byl ochotný pomoci Landovi, který chtěl nepochybně podnikat v nějakém novém odvážném oboru. Luke byl překvapený, když ho Lando na tuto akci přizval. Na planetě se však ukázalo, že jejich cesta byla zbytečná, protože žena už byla vdaná. Na Sacorrii se Lando zakoukal do Tendry Risant, jejich vztah byl však rychle ukončen zásahem místních autorit. Nedlouho poté byl Luke kontaktován agentem Belindi Kalenda, který nedávno unikl z Corelliánského sektoru. Kalendor dostal instrukce od Hana Sola, aby zkontaktoval admirála Ackbara nebo Luka. Tak byl Luke informován o vzpouře na Corellii a hned po konzultaci s vůdci Nové republiky letěl na Bakuru zajistit si pomoc její flotily. Měli také technologii, která by dokázala zrušit štít, chránící celý systém. Luke zkontaktoval Gaeriela Captisona a s ním, Kalendou a Bakuranskou flotilou letěl do systému Corellia. Později Luke vedl misy, jejíž cílem bylo prověřit stanici Centerpoint a jeho schopnosti pomohli skupině přežít v neuvěřitelně horkém a nebezpečném prostředí v Hollowtown, který se nacházel v jádru stanice. Luke se znovu setkal se Solovými na Selonii, kde se připravovali na obranu proti Sacorrianské flotile. Luke se zde také po delší době setkal s Marou, která byla s Leiou v okamžik rozhodujícího útoku. V poslední bitvě bojoval Luke v X-wingu a vytrval, dokud nepřiletěl admirál Ackbar se svou flotilou Nové republiky. Vzpoura byla zažehnána. Problém s Caamaskými dokumenty Luke: "Ty mi to vážně nehodláš zjednodušit, co?" Mara: "Zjednodušila jsem ti snad někdy něco?" – Luke Skywalker a Mara Jade na Nirauanu. Caamaské dokumenty přinesly do Republiky velmi vážnou hrozbu. Imperiální dokumenty činily zodpovědnými za útok na Caamas některé velmi významné bothanské činitele. Když krize začala, Luke zrovna cestoval s Hanem. Byl požádán, aby mu pomohl vyřešit problémy mezi planetami Ishori a Diamala. Luke dokázal s pomocí Síly zažehnat útok pirátů. Zjistil však, že se nebezpečně blízko ocitl k temné straně Síly. Když bojoval s piráty, cítil jako by bojoval s klony a zahnal piráty zpět na jejich základnu. Úspěšně jejich základnu infiltroval, ale byl chycen a uvězněn. Podařilo se mu nástrahy pirátů překonat a byl zachráněn Marou těsně předtím, než základna vyletěla do povětří. Cestoval také na planetu Nirauan, aby našel Maru, která měla na starosti vyšetřování objevení cizích plavidel. Donutila ho k tomu vize Mary plující v proudu ledové vody. Setkali se a spolu s Artoo pronikli do základny známé jako Thrawnova ruka, kde zničili lodě a zabránili tak cizincům v kontaktu s Impériem. Později se vrátili do pevnosti, aby získali plné znění Caamaského dokumentu. Pomohli jim v tom místní zvláštní tvorečkové, kteří s nimi byli schopni komunikovat pouze pomocí Síly – Qom Qae a Qom Jha. Uvnitř pevnosti se setkali s Chissy a byli nuceni s nimi bojovat. Ti proti nim však měli velmi účinné zbraně – mříže osazené ysalamirii. Zničili klon Thrawna a velkou část pevnosti a unikli korytem vody poté, co přetížili generátor. Při boji s útočícími droidy Luka a Maru pevně semkla Síla natolik, že i poté dokázali číst jeden druhému v emocích. thumb|left|Lukova svatba s Marou JadeLukovy dosavadní neúspěchy v osobním životě, způsobené především rozmanitou prací pro Republiku a odpovědností za Akademii naznačovaly, že bude muset možná žít osamělý život, tak jako jeho učitel Obi-Wan Kenobi. Na Nirauanu se však s Marou velmi sblížili a Luke požádal Maru o ruku. A ta jeho nabídku přijala. Na Coruscantu proběhly dva obřady. Jeden byl soukromý a účastnili se ho jen Jediové. Další byl pak veřejný a téměř z něj sešlo, když se objevily imperiální síly. Luke se však oženil, zatímco jeho přátelé se s Impériem vypořádali sami, takže obřad mohl proběhnout bez přerušení. Nalezená Mezigalaktická výprava thumb|Během mise k pozůstatkům mezigalaktické výpravyLuke s Marou dostali pozvání od Chissů, aby se jako zástupci Jediů zúčastnili navrácení pozůstatků Mezigalaktické výpravy Republice. Tento projekt byl zničen na příkaz Thrawna a jeho zbytky dlouho nebyly k nalezení. Luke a Mara se stali váženými hosty na palubě lodi Chaf Envoy spolu se zástupci Geroonů, Deanem Jinzlerem, Chak Felem a čtyřmi stormtroopery z Impéria ruky. Luke a Mara pojali podezření, že se výpravu někdo pokouší zastavit poté, co proběhlo několik sabotáží. V této době Luke také odhalil Mařino přání přidat se k Impériu ruky. Na lodi Mezigalaktické výpravy byli odděleni v repulzorových kabinách na několik skupin. Skupina Gerooňanů, která s nimi cestovala, byli ve skutečnosti tyranští Vagaariové, které Mezigalaktická výprava porazila ve prospěch právě Gerooňanů. Chtěli se pomstít. Krom toho jich také bylo víc, než s nimi původně přicestovalo. Luke a Mara utekli z pasti těch, kteří se z Mezigalaktické výpravy zachránili a bojovali s Vagaari za pomoci stormtrooperů, Chissů i zachráněných. Luka rozčarovalo, že účastníci Mezigalaktické výpravy mají strach z Jediů a nenávidí je po svých zkušenostech s mistrem C´baothem. Vagaariům se podařilo zprovoznit a unést jeden z dreadnaughtů a Luke s Marou je museli pronásledovat ve staré Deltě-12 a proniknut na loď. Tady narazili na sveřepou obranu, včetně již nevyráběné droideky kterou ale nakonec přelstili a poté porazili velitele Vagaariů. Druhé Impérium "Buď opatrný – nepředpokládej, že tvůj učitel má vždycky pravdu, bez otázek. Musíš přemýšlet sám. I my učitelé se občas pleteme. Ale v tomto případě mám pravdu: nejsi připravený na světelný meč." – Luke Skywalker Jacenovi Solo poté, co svého synovce přistihl v pracovně, jak si hraje s jeho světelným mečem. thumb|left|Luke během druhé imperiální krizePo incidentu s Mezigalaktickou výpravou se Luke vrátil do Akademie na Yavin IV. Zdráhal se svoje studenty zasvěcovat do boje se světelným mečem, protože cítil, že nejsou připraveni. Lukův student Brakiss, znechucený pomalým tempem výcviku, založil Stínovou Akademii, kde trénoval temné Jedi. Stínová Akademie se přidružila k druhému Impériu o v roce 19 PBY odmítala mír mezi Impériem a Republikou. Za pomoci Tamith Kai, Noční sestry, a jejích žáků, unášely děti nadané k Síle, mezi nimi i Lukova synovce a neteř. Rozpoutala se dlouhá bitva mezi Republikou a temnými Jedi s Impériem. S pomocí Zekka, odvráceného od temné strany, a dvojčat dokázal Luke porazit Stínovou Akademii a druhé Impérium skončilo. Válka s Yuuzhan Vongy (25 – 30 PBY) "Bojoval jsem v nejhorší z válek a byl jsem svědkem napravení zla. Viděl jsem, jak se obnovila rovnováha Síly. Ale každý řád se může zvrhnout v chaos... tak jako v době, kdy jsem se narodil. Nyní se svými milovanými a věrnými spojenci musím čelit nové výzvě, která se nepodobá ničemu, co jsem kdy zažil. A nejsem si jistý, jestli se nám tentokrát podaří zvítězit." – Luke Skywalker zvažující hrozbu Yuuzhan Vongů. Zdržení invaze "Jsem v životě povinováni soucitem a plněním povinností. Ale zajímalo by mě, co musíme udělat pro život, který se nepodobá ničemu, s čím jsme se kdy setkali, něčemu, co se podobá živoucí smrti. Zajímalo by mě, jestli jim dlužíme něco jiného, než skutečnou smrt." – Luke Skywalker hovoří k Vergere. thumb|left|Luke v boji proti Yuuzhan VongůmNový řád Jedi byl nucen čelit výzvě, která se nepodobala ničemu z dřívějších dob. Bez kontroly Rady Jedi se řád roztrousil po galaxii a někteří z nových rytířů působili řádu potíže. Některým republikovým činitelům se mnoho Jediů znelíbilo a vedení řádu Jedi muselo čelit mnoha obviněním. Daleko horší byl však příchod Yuuzhan Vongů, vetřelců z jiné galaxie, kteří chtěli tuto galaxii obsadit. Jediové stáli v první linii, nepodařilo se jim však vetřelce zastavit. Incidenty jako Bitva o Osarian nebo zničení planety Ithor způsobily, že mnoho politiků začalo odporovat existenci řádu Jedi. Podivné bylo, že Yuuzhan Vongové v Síle neexistovali, takže Jediové přišli o největší z výhod vůči nim. To u Jediů vyvolávalo otázku, zda tyto problémy působí skutečně Yuuzhan Vongové, Síla, nebo samotní Jediové. Luke inklinoval spíše k myšlence, že problém se v samotných rytířích Jedi. Yuuzhan Vongové měli pro Jedie zvláštní slabost, pro ně byli těmi nejhoršími nevěřícími v celé galaxii. Po Bitvě o Duro, kde byl Jacen Solo poražen válečným pánem Tsavong Lahem, když se snažil zachránit svou matku, Lah prohlásil, že mír mezi galaxiemi je možný, když každičký Jedi bude vydán Yuuzhan Vongům. To způsobilo, že se mnoho obyvatel Nové republiky obrátilo proti Jediům ve snaze zastavit ničivou invazi Yuuzhan Vongů. Mnoho organizací (například Mírová brigáda), původně s řádem spolupracujících, začalo Jedie lovit a vydávat je Yuuzhan Vongům. Vongové zničili na Yavinu IV Akademii Jedi, zabili mistra Ikrita a přeformovali Tahiri Veilu v procesu, který donutil všechny adepty na Jedie uprchnout do exilu. Bylo to jako by se vrátily temné časy nadvlády Palpatina a Impéria. Někteří horkokrevní Jediové, jako Kyp Durron, hlásali nasadit proti Yuuzhan Vongům agresivní taktiku. Tak přiměl mnohé i nedoučené Jedie pracovat v osamění a tajně, čímž se ještě více prohloubilo rozdělení řádu. Skywalker věděl, že strach a nadmíra agresivity může přivést Jedi na temnou stranu. Luke místo toho požádal o pomoc Leiu a Hana, se kterým vytvořili jakousi síť pomoci pro uprchlíky přezdívanou Velká řeka a dvě skrytá útočiště Shelter a stanici Eclipse vytvořených pro pomoc obléhaným rytířům Jedi. thumb|Luke se svojí rodinouUdálosti v galaxii nebyly pro Luka ničivého rázu jen jako pro rytíře Jedi, tentokrát ho útoky zasáhly přímo do srdce. Mara byla nakažena nevyléčitelnou smrtelnou chorobou, se kterou sice bojovala, ale pomalu jí podléhala. Na druhou stranu však zjistili, že čeká dítě, syna Bena Skywalkera. Pro Luka teď bylo jednou z nejdůležitějších věcí udržet svého nenarozeného syna v bezpečí. Kvůli vzrůstajícímu nebezpečí v galaxii byl Ben spolu s mnoha dalšími dětmi poslán na Maw Installation. I když to znamenalo, že Ben bude v bezpečí, byl daleko od svých milujících rodičů. Narůstající proti-Jediovské tendence v senátu donutily Borska Fey'lyu dát Luka a Maru zatknout. I když to odporovalo jeho osobním názorům a jen ještě více hrotilo situaci, bylo jasné, že Jediové již nejsou v Nové republice vítáni. Vedení z čela Plán Yuuzhan Vongů zmocnit se každého Jedi selhal a Kyp Durron navíc obalamutil armádu Nové republiky, která tak zničila novou světoloď Vongů. Vongové tedy vyhlásili, že dohoda o míru padá. Situace v senátu se částečně obrátila, když Borsk Fey'lya vyjádřil svou podporu Jediům ohledně zničení Nom Anora. Lukovi se podařilo sjednotit Kypa Durrona, Sabu Sebastyne a jejich eskadru s řádem Jedi s tím, že Jediové povedou proti Yuuzhan Vongům válku. Při svém návratu do první linie vedl Luke polovinu Jediů a většinu Mistrů na záchranu rukojmích na orbit Talfaglia. S pomocí Saber Squadron (Šavlová eskadra), Shocker Squadron (Úderná eskadra), the Wild Knights (Divocí rytíři), the Kyp's Dozen (Tucet-a-dva Mstitele) a Republiky se Lukovi podařilo zachránit velkou část zajatců a navíc se mu podařilo polapit yammoska. S Borskem Fey´lyou zvrátil anti-Jedijskou náladu v senátu a armáda Republiky musela začít spolupracovat se silami Jediů. thumb|left|Luke v přestrojení za Yuuzhan VongaPo pádu Reecee se Luke pokusil chytit živého yammoska zatímco Booster Terrik přilákal nepřátelskou flotilu ke stanici Eclipse. Plán však selhal na základě rozkazu od Laha, který svým vojákům nařídil zabít každého yammoska, který by mohl padnout do rukou Jediů. Poté Luke vedl Jedie, aby se zúčastnili taktického ústupu flotily 900 lodí,která ochromila flotilu Yuuzhan Vongů v mlhovině Černé banthy a postaral se o chycení živého yammoska. Zdálo se, že se vítr obrací, ještě jednou však Síla uvrhla svoje lidi do temnoty. Anakin Solo zemřel při zvláštní misi na Myrkru, Coruscant padl a Viqi Sheshovi se téměř podařilo unést Bena. Ikdyž se flotila Jedi spojila s Třetí skupinou flotily, která byla pod vedením Wedge Antillese, byli Yuuzhan Vongové stále ve velké převaze. I když se jim podařilo zničit několik yammosků a sestřelit Lahovu vlajkovou loď, Sunulok, utrpěli těžké ztráty. Luke i Mara byli ve svých X-winzích sestřeleni navzdory tomu, že patřili k nejlepším pilotům v galaxii, když se snažili najít uneseného Bena. Po jejich sestřelení si to vzal na starosti Lando s YVH 1-1A a Luke, Mara a Artoo se snažili s pomocí turbolaserové baterie bránit Coruscant. Všichni z Coruscantu odsouzeného k záhubě uprchli na palubě Millenium Falcona. Landovi se také podařilo vyfouknout Viqi Sheshovi Threepia a malého Bena přímo před nosem. Luke měl neshody s Marou ohledně jeho role v Síle, u Mary totiž převládl mateřský instinkt a chtěla se především věnovat Benovi. Hrůzostrašná vize temné strany rozhodla spor a Luke se s Danni Quee, Tahiri Veilou a Wraith Squadron (Eskadra přízraků) ocitl na Coruscantu. Tady se Lukovi a ostatním podařilo zjistit, že Vongové transformují planetu, aby jim co nejvíce vyhovovala. Podařilo se jim proniknout do laboratoře, kde objevili zdroj temné Síly. Luke, Mara a Tahiri znovu čelili Lordu Nyaxovi, zmutovanému temnému Jedi, který byl dříve Irekem Ismarenem. Zde překazili jeho plán na vytvoření obrovského pramene Síly. Luke se po obrovské silové bitvě u Chrámu Jediů odebral převzít zpět Blackmoon Squadron a Wedge spustil Operaci Císařovo kopí proti bývalému válečnému pánovi Czulkangu Lahovi. Reorganizace Republiky a řádu Jedi thumb|Luke během válkyPo těchto událostech věnoval Luke úsilí obnovení Rady Jedi a musel tak více vstoupit do světa politiky. Za pomoci Cal Omase vytvořil novou Vysokou radu, kde kromě zástupců Rady Jedi usedli také někteří zástupci vlády. První krize, které musela Rada čelit představoval projekt Alpha Red, který mohl zničit formu života, kterou představovali Yuuzhan Vongové. Luke a někteří další se snažili tento projekt zastavit, ale Cal Omas mu dal zelenou. Projekt byl sabotován Vergere, ale důvěra mezi Lukem a Calem se vytratila. Poté, co projekt selhal, Luke navštívil Garma Bel Iblise, který opustil boj poté, co padl Coruscant. Bitva o Ebaq 9, ve které Luke použil silové splynutí a zvýšil tak schopnosti novorepublikové armády, skončila smrtí Tsavong Laha. Luke a Mara se snažili ze všech sil, aby galaxie byla bezpečná, hlavně kvůli jejich synovi. V zápalu práce si ale nevšimli, že Ben se odřízl od Síly. Později však pochopili, že Ben nechce cítit tu bolest a utrpení, které mu Síla zprostředkovala. Špatné bylo i to,že pro Maru bylo obtížné Bena skrz Sílu najít a tato skutečnost ji děsila. Nalezení Zonama Sekot Když se Nová republika transformovala do Galaktické federace volných aliancí, Luke cítil, že je bezpečné opustit vládu a hledat řešení války. Vybavený informacemi od Vergere se Luke spolu s několika Jedii vydal hluboko do Neznámých regionů. Cítil, že zde najde klíč k zastavení nepřátelské invaze. I Impérium se přidalo ke Galaktické alianci po pádu Bastion. Na Csille přiměli k pomoci Chissy. Pak cesta Luka a jeho skupiny vedla na živoucí planetu Zonamu Sekot, kde přesvědčili živoucí inteligenci k boji proti Yuuzhan Vongům. Také zde objevili řešení záhady, proč nejsou Yuuzhan Vongové cítit v Síle. Chyba nebyla na straně Jediů, Yuuzhan Vongové byli od Síly odříznuti. Zonama Sekot odcestovala do známého vesmíru navzdory sabotáži, o kterou se pokusil Nom Amor. Luke kul plány o rozhodujícím boji mezi Vongy a Galaktickou aliancí u Mon Calamari. Zonama Sekot pronikla skokem až do systému Coruscant, kde Vongy překvapil a vrátil Coruscant na jeho původní dráhu. nas Shoka stáhl flotilu Yuuzhan Vongů k Yuuzhan´taru. Luke se vrátil na Zonama Sekot a shromáždil všechny Jedie schopné boje. Část z nich měla chránit Zonamu Sekot, někteří se měli účastnit letů aliančních lodí, zatímco Luke, Mara, Solova dvojčata, Tahiri a Kenth Hamner měli infiltrovat Shimrrovo Citadelu. Konec války thumb|left|Luke v boji proti nejvyššímu vládci Shimrrovi Jamaanovi na Yuuzhan'tara.Vypukla bitva o Yuuzhan´taru. Luke a Solova dvojčata vstoupili skrz Posvátnou oblast do citadely. Tady Luke vedl útok, který ničil válečníka za válečníkem. Mistr Jedi se stal vírem Síly a dával mu obrovskou moc. Jeho rychlost však byla natolik velká, že ho Jacen a Jaina nedokázali sledovat. Přesto jim prudkost Lukova útoku umožnila zničit velké množství Vongských válečníků. V komnatě citadely Luke a dvojčata zničili několik vrahů, kteří chránili nejvyššího vladaře. Uchopením Sjednocující síly, použil zprvu Luke svůj unikátní zelený Elektrický soud proti vrahovi, aby zachránil Jacena. Zatímco Jaina pronásledovala unikajícího Onima, Shimrra Jamaane omráčil Jacena a začal bojovat s Lukem. Bojujíc proti Shimrrovi, Luke nestačil včas odskačit z jeho dosahu a omotalo ho Shimrrovo Žezlo Moci. Zatímco Luke zadržoval dvojhůl, Shimrra odrazil Jacenův hozený světelný meč a pokusil se zabít Luka světelným mečem Anakina. Luke uvolnil sevření žezla, aby odrazil Shimrrovo zápěstí, ale byl jím zasáhnut. Když se Shimrra připravoval k smrtícímu úderu, Luke si pomocí Síli přitáhl Anakinův meč, rozsekal dvojhůl na kousky svým vlastním mečem a sťal Shimrru zkříženými meči. Zvítězili a Luke tak mohl informovat Jedie o jejich skutečném účelu: plně se odevzdat Síle a sloužit jí kamkoliv je zavede. Na radu Kam Solusara Luke založil novou Akademii Jedi na Ossusu, kde pokračoval v tréninku nových rytířů Jedi. Za několik let přibylo kandidátů na Jedie a mnoho se jich na Akademii přihlásilo, včetně jeho syna. Spor uvnitř řádu (30 – 40 PBY) Role řádu Jedi "Síla nemá temnou ani světlou stranu, to my. Musíme si vybrat." – Luke Skywalker. Po skončení války se Jediové změnili. Vnitřní rozpory a Galaktická aliance se ukázaly být zdrojem nesoudržnosti řádu. Nikde to nebylo viditelnější než v Radě Mistrů. thumb|left|Luke hovoří ke studentům.Jedna strana, vedená Kypem Durronem a Marou Jade Skywalker byla přesvědčená, že Jediové nejsou zodpovědní za ochranu Galaktické aliance a že by řád Jedi neměl zasahovat do politiky, jako tomu bylo v dobách Staré Republiky. Druhá strana, reprezentovaná Kenthem Hamnerem a Corranem Hornem byla přesvědčená o tom, že řád má právo a dokonce povinnost do událostí v Galaktické alianci zasahovat už jen proto, že to byla Galaktická aliance, která pomohla řádu Jedi po finanční stránce postavit se znovu na nohy a darovala Jediům také nový chrám. Osud Jediů byl podle nich s Galaktickou aliancí spjat. Tyto rozpory měly být uhlazeny vůdcem řádu, Mistrem Jedi Lukem Skywalkerem. Pod jeho vedením byly kroceny povahy těch nejhlučnějších a nejneomalenějších Jediů, ale, jak si později uvědomil, udělal téměř fatální chybu, když nevytvořil vnitřní strukturu řádu. Všechny tyto věci se projevily při Krizi Temného hnízda a Válce roje. Krize Temného hnízda thumb|left|100px|Luke během krize temného hnízdaProblémem byli Jedi, kteří sešli ze správné cesty, vedeni podivnou silou, která neměla nic společného s tím, co Luke kdy potkal. Spojenými silami Solových, Skywalkerových a dalších Jedi se podařilo Temné hnízdo zničit, tento konflikt však způsobil také válku mezi Chissy a Killiky a mír nebyla šance obnovit. Mistr Jedi a Válka roje "Jsou časy, kdy účel světí prostředky. Pokud však argumentujete na základě zkušeností z takových dob můžete zjistit, že jde o filozofii čistého zla." –Luke Skywalker Killikové udržovali zdání jakéhosi míru, ve skutečnosti se však připravovali na válku a stále existovala hnízda podobná temnéhu hnízdu, sídlu temných bojovníků. Fizz, substance pojídající vše živé, požírala stovky Killiků každý den a to je donutilo znovu expandovat a napadnout Chissy. thumb|Luke během války rojeLuke, Leia a Han museli čelit obvinění a stanuli před UnuThulem. Leie, nyní rytířce Jedi, se podařilo ho uklidnit, stále jim však nevěřil. Pořád si myslel, že v konfliktu Temného hnízda stáli na straně nepřátel. Využil Luka a Hana, aby ho uvedli do jednoho z hnízd. Tak mohl zjistit cenné informace o Killicích. Skupina, vedená Leiou, se je snažila z hnízda vysvobodit, Lukovi a Hanovi se však podařilo utéci i bez pomoci. Jedna z lodí hnízda byla zajata, zbytek flotily však napadl Chissy a Válka roje začala. Luke se ihned poté vrátil na Akademii a prohlásil se velkým Mistrem Jedi. Převzal také plnou kontrolu na řádem Jedi v naději, že pomůže sjednotit všechny mistry Jedi navzdory jejich rozdílnosti. A pokud prý nedokáží zaujmout své místo a přebrat plnou odpovědnost, bude lepší, když řád opustí. S pomocí hologramu uloženého v R2-D2 Luke také konečně zjistil, jak zemřela jeho matka. Viděl svého otce, jak ji pomocí Síly dusil. Byl z toho vyděšený, ale měl důležitější věci na práci. Vzal Jacena, Maru, Kyla a další na Gorogskou loď, aby zastavili vůdkyni útoku Lomi Plo. Téměř se mu podařilo zabít ji, na poslední chvíli však vyklouzla ještě než byly zničeny hnízdní lodě. Jacen a Mara byli zraněni a během uzdravování Mara vytkla Lukovi, že se příliš trápí ohledně smrti svojí matky a Lomi porazí teprve tehdy, až se tím přestane zabývat. Později se, navzdory přání svojí rodiny, s Lomi a Raynarem utkal sám. Zabil Lomi a vzal si svůj meč, ukradený Raynarem, a jeho přivedl ke Galaktické Alianci. Poté oznámil vytvoření Rady Jedi, na jejíž rozhodnutí by mělo vedení Galaktické Aliance brát ohledy. Válka skončila a Luke mohl vést znovu řád a spolu s Marou vychovávat svého syna Bena. Válka Konfederace a Galaktické Aliance (40 PBY -) "Přichází ke mě skrz proud Síly, je celý zahalený do stínu... přináší do celé galaxie a ke mě velkou bolest." – Luke Skywalker hovořící o Temném muži Zvyšování napětí thumb|left|Luke jako velmistr řádu JediLuke začal mít vize o temné postavě, která v tu dobu ještě "neexistovala". Ač byl většinou tento muž zahalený ve stínu, silně Lukovi připomínal jeho otce, Anakina Skywalkera, a choval se k Lukovi a jeho rodině velice zlomyslně. V tu dobu také začalo narůstat napětí mezi Galaktickou Aliancí a Corellií. Luke cítil, že je něco špatně a za účelem vyšetřování poslal Jacena a Bena na Adumar. Jacen a Ben objevili nelegální továrnu na řízené střely a tak tak si zachránili holý život. Tato událost přiostřila konflikt mezi Aliancí a rebely z Corellie. Luke se účastnil mise, která měla za úkol unést Aidel Saxana. Podařilo se sice zničit nelegální stanici, kterou měli Corelliané v plánu znovu aktivovat, plán na únos Aidel Saxana však selhal. Po těchto prvních vítězstvích i ztrátách začala Aliance a Corellie vyjednávat. Celkem se vyjednávání účastnili tři mocní činitelé. Neutrální stranu představovala stanice Toryaz, která se podílela na udržování mírových rozhovorů. Jako představitel Galaktické Aliance vystoupil vrchní velitel Pallaeon a za Corellii tu byl její ministerský předseda Saxan. Účastnili se i další příznivci obou stran, mezi nimi Luke a Mara. Během prvních jednání se zdálo, že se podaří válku ukončit mírovým způsobem. Lumiya, kterou Luke považoval již dlouho za mrtvou, však ovládla některé důstojníky z Toryazské stanice, kteří zaútočili na představitele obou stran, mezi nimi i Luka. Některým zástupcům se podařilo uniknout, obětí útoku se ale stal ministerský předseda Saxan. Luke a Mara pronikli na planetu Corellii, kde se v tajném zařízení Jedi setkali s Corranem Hornem a rozhodli se některé Jedijské děti, v zájmu jejich bezpečí, odvézt z planety. Poté Luke odletěl na Coruscant a narazil zde na silový přízrak Jacena Sola. Luke se s ním utkal, neuvědomil si však, že se jedná o skutečného Jacena Sola, který byl právě na misi u Bimmielu. Mara byla nucena čelit podobnému přízraku svého syna Bena. Jacen přijal učení Lumiyi a Temný muž z Lukových snů byl na světě. Temný stín thumb|Finální bitba mezi Lukem a LumiyouPoté, co byl Jacen pohlcen temnou stranou, Lukovy sny nabývaly stále děsivějších rozměrů a Luke si mohl být celkem jistý, že to má s Jacenem co dočinění. Luke měl starost i o Benovo bezpečí a úplně přestal Jacenovi věřit. Při hledání Jacena Luke rozhodl, že musí Bena v bezpečí odvést a přidělit mu nového mistra. Mara byla nicméně rozhodnutá Benovi jeho mistra ponechat a tvrdila, že by Luke měl Jacenovi věřit, protože přece jenom otevřel Benovi Sílu když oni nemohli. Aby to bylo ještě horší, k obrovskému zděšení Luka a ostatních mistrů Jedi se Ben přidal ke Galaktickoalianční hlídce. Jako test přivedl Jacen Lumiyu před Luka, aby zjistil její skutečné úmysly. Luke si byl jistý, že právě Lumiya je tou temnou postavou z jeho snů. S Jainou, odvolanou od jejích povinností, pak musel Luke vést velice bolestnou diskuzi. Oba dva se shodli na tom, že Jacen propadl temné straně Síly a Ben musí být okamžitě odňat z jeho opatrovnictví. Jak konflikt pokračoval, Luke donutil Bena, aby se s ním utkal. Luke tak chtěl zjistit, zda se Ben obrátil k temné straně tak jako Jacen, ale známky něčeho takového neobjevil. Nicméně on i Mara měli strach z toho, že Lumiya jeví o jejich syna značný zájem a rozhodli se zastavit ji dřív, než způsobí nenapravitelné škody. Jejich detektivové je upozornili na mrtvolu Tresiny Lobi, která měla od Luka za úkol sledovat jeho syna a Jacena. U jeho těla na místě zločinu našli holozáznam, který je měl zavést na místo pobytu Lumiyi. Po všech těchto událostech si i Mara uvědomila, že Ben by neměl dále setrvávat v Jacenově učení. Společně cestovali na Hapes, kde chtěli Bena vzít z lodi Anakin Solo, aby ho tak drželi dál od Jacena. Nenašli ho a místo tohe se setkali s Jacenem a Tenel Kou, kteří jim řekli místo, kde se měl Ben nacházet. Po přistání ale na Luka a Maru zaútočili Lumiya a Alema Rar. Luke si vzal na starosti Lumiyu, Mara Alemu a téměř jí byla zabita. Maře se podařilo srazit Alemu, ale na jejím těle byla připevněná bomba. Luke Lumiyu celkem pětkrát postřelil a Mara ho odtáhla do bezpečí pryč od bomby. Mara a Luke to viděli jako past nastraženou Jacenem. Chtěli Bena odvést pryč co nejrychleji, protože Jacen evidentně temné straně úplně propadl a pravděpodobně byl Lordem ze Sith. Jejich podezření se ještě prohloubilo, když Jacen se svou lodí Anakin Solo zaútočil na vlastní rodiče. Jacen po setkání s nimi Lukovi dovolil odvést Bena a tak se celá Skywalkerova rodina vrátila na Coruscant. Luke a Mara se setkali s Jagged Felem ve starém chrámu Jedi na Coruscantu. Krátce předtím než setkání skončilo, Fel pozbyl Lukovu důvěru, když se u něj objevilo zařízení podobné bombě, kterou na sobě měla Alema. Během setkání Rady, kde se projednávalo vyloučení Leiy z řádu (což Skywalker rázně zavrhl), Luke navrhl sestavit seznam rytířů Jedi, kteří nemají daleko k tomu, aby se stali mistry, s čímž členové Rady souhlasili. Krom toho Luke a Mara pokračovali v hledání stop po Lumiye poté, co se Luke dozvěděl, že jejich poslední setkání na skladišti Roqoo přežila a musel se s ní utkat znovu. Lumiya mu navrhla, že se vzdá, ale k takovému návrhu byl Luke poněkud skeptický. Během souboje však deaktivovala zbraň a řekla mu, že ji může zabít, pokud bude chtít. Byli však přerušeni nárazem lodi do stanice, ve které se nalézali. Bolest ze ztráty Luke v následujících letech utrpěl hodně ztrát, největší z nich však byla smrt jeho ženy, která se v době ještě před sebeobětováním Anakina Solo zdála naprosto nevyhnutelná. Luke věřil, že je za to zodpovědná Lumiya a setnul jí hlavu při jejich slavném utkání na [Terephonu. Nicméně skutečným vrahem byl někdo, koho byl Luke nečekal – jeho synovec Jacen, nyní sithský lord Darth Caedus. Luke poté z Mařiny smrti obvinil učednici Lumiyi, Alemu Rar. Luke se účastnil pohřbu své ženy, kde Leia měla mít proslov o své švagrové. Zpozdila se kvůli útoku stormtrooperů, který poslal Jacen, aby ji zdržel. Proslovu se tak ujala Saba Sebastyne. Jacen se snažil s Lukem udobřit, k čemuž byl Luke ochotný, dokonce i když byl zodpovědný za poslání Jediů do bitvy o Kuat. thumb|left|Luke na Mařině pohřbuBěhem vyčkávání na střet se další mistři svěřili Lukovi se svým podezřením ohledně skutečného Jacenova propadnutí temné straně a nařídili také Benovi zabít Cala Omase. Luke našel Jacena v jeho soukromé kajutě na lodi Anakin Solo a s pomocí Síly ho odzbrojil rozzuřený kvůli tomu, co udělal. Jacen však Luka také varoval před studenty, které měl jako rukojmí na Ossusu na Akademii. Luke zvažoval pravdivost Jacenových slov a vrátil se do své lodi s tím, že si to spolu vyřídí později. Místo do bitvy se Luke a několik Jediů vydalo na Kashyyyk, kde přesvědčili Wookie, aby se nepřidávali k válčení v galaxii. Aliance počítala v bitvě s účastí Jedi, bez nich však nedokázala zvítězit. Bitva se zvrhla doslova v krvavou koupel a obě strany utrpěly těžké ztráty. Jacen využil Lukova oklamání a sledoval ho na Kashyyyk s letkou, zatímco své GAH vojáky nechal zabít Jedi nacházející se na Ossusu. Na Kashyyyku se Luke setkal s Hanem a Leiou, zatímco Jaina, Zekk a Jag jednali s GAH batalionem. Jaina se měla později přidat na Kashyyyku k Lukovi, ale krátce poté se dostavila Jacenova letka. Anakin Solo na Jacenův rozkaz začal bombardovat Kashyyyk a odřízl tak Luka, Jainu a ostatní od lodí. Luke plánoval vniknout na loď a Jacena zabít, Jacen se však sám účastnil bitvy ve své stíhačce. Když se Jaina snažila Jacena sestřelit, zasáhla omylem Lukův X-wing, který pak narazil do křižníku. Zdrceni ztrátou Mistra se ostatní Jediové vrátili na Kashyyyk. Luke ale mrtvý nebyl. Vlastně svou smrt fingoval, aby se mohl dostat na palubu, zneškodnit jeho zbraně a osvobodit Bena, který byl uvězněn Jacenem poté, co se ho pokusil zabít. Poté, co Luke zničil turbolasery, odhalil se v Síle, ale jen natolik, aby mohl najít Bena. Našel ho však v Jacenově společnosti s mučícím nástrojem. Byl zděšený tím, že jeho synovec byl schopný Benovi tak ubližovat a zaútočil na něj, přičemž prvním výpadem zasáhl jeho ledvinu. Útok se změnil v ostrý fyzický boj, kdy oba soupeři bez zábran používali techniky Síly – jak s meči tak bez nich. Luke měl navrch, Ben se osvobodil z pout a řekl, že má právo Jacena zabít. Jeho otec ho však od toho zrazoval, protože takový čin by jeho syna mohl přivést k temné straně. Jacenovi se podařilo Lukovi vyklouznout a začal ho škrtit pouty, ze kterých se předtím vymanil Ben. Ten ho zranil vibronožem, oba však zjistili, že nedokáží Jacena zabít a opustili loď. Zanechali Jacena na palubě těžce zraněného, ale živého. Při návratu na Kashyyyk mohli použít Jedijské techniky na svá zranění, takže se jejich rány rychle zahojily. Jediové dokázali letku Jacenových bojovníků porazit, ikdyž on a Alema přestali používat bitevní meditaci a Kashyyyk tak byl osvobozen. Luke poté stáhl všechny Jedi boje s tím, že se nepřidají ani na stranu Aliance, ani na stranu Konfederace. Dědictví thumb|left|Luke jako duchLuke zemřel někdy před rokem 137 PBY. Po své smrti vstoupil do Síly tak jako to udělali jeho otec, Obi-Wan a Yoda. Poté, co se jeho potomek stal pirátem a námezdním lovcem se za ním Luke mnohokrát vracel a žádal ho, aby se znovu vydal na cestu Síly. Osobnost "Jeho sledoval jsem po dlouhou dobu. Celý svůj život jinam se díval. Do budoucnosti. Za horizont. Mysl jeho nikdy nebyla tam, kde on... a co dělal! Dobrodružství, he! Vzrušení, pche! Tím se nemá pravý Jedi co zabývat. A příliš bezstarostný vždy byl." – Yoda V době svého mládí býval Luke velmi netrpělivý a často se upíral k svojí budoucnosti, aniž by sledoval to, co měl přímo před sebou. Stejně jako jeho otec byl impulzivní, bezstarostný a nehleděl na svoje vlastní bezpečí. Však poté, co získal schopnosti v Síle a ztratil ruku při souboji s Vaderem, byl více trpělivý, o něco zkušenější a s postupujícími léty získával moudrost. Jeho mladistvý idealistický pohled na svět mu však zůstal a věřil, že jeho otec svým posledním činem získal odpuštění za všechno zlo, které spáchal. Jeho toulání a ne příliš přísný postoj nejspíš vedly k tomu, že na jeho studenty útočil Exar Kun. "Můžeme nedělat nic a jen sledovat, jak se bitva vyvíjí. Přinejmenším tak víme, že neděláme špatnou věc." – Luke Skywalker Luke, zvláště po tom, co jako temný učedník sloužil Císaři, si byl často nejistý tím, co je vlastně účelem jeho života a především jeho role v Síle a jeho úsudek byl poněkud zamlžený, dokud mu Mara a Corran Horn nepomohli vymanit se z osidel temné strany. Jeho vnitřní konflikt se obnovil poté, co do galaxie vstoupili Yuuzhan Vongové. Jinak si velice vážil svých přátel a dělal vše pro to, aby jim pomohl, když to potřebovali. V dospělosti se jeho chování někomu zdálo téměř až pasivní, vyrovnané. To díky jeho schopnostem v Síle, které mu také umožňovaly vidět věci dřív, než se stanou. Jeho oddanost dobrým lidem byla neotřesitelná – Palpatine se ji pokusil zlomit na druhé Hvězdě smrti, ale neuspěl. Právě tato vlastnost také zhatila plány několika sithských lordů. Nadání "Je s ním velká Síla." – Palpatine Ačkoliv jeho trénink byl jen krátký, stal se z Luka velmistr řádu Jedi. Jeho dovednosti Síly a světelného meče byly skutečně výjimečné. Měl také potenciál, který plně využil k tomu, aby vyplnil poslání, které měl původně jeho otec (i když nic o Vyvoleném asi netušil). Dalo by se říci, že patřil k nejmocnějším Jedi, kteří kdy žili. Několik příkladů jeho schopností: * Luke v boji se světelným mečem užíval Formu V částečně díky tréninku a částečně instinktivně. Ukázalo se, že pro boj se světelným mečem má přirozené nadání už jen proto, že bez valného tréninku porazil na druhé Hvězdě smrti Dartha Vadera. Občas svou techniku mísil s Formou III nebo IV, forma V však převládala. * I jeho slova měla vždy svou váhu, pro Vadera znamenala spásu, napravení starých chyb a vyplnění toho, co mu bylo předurčeno – zničením Císaře vrátil rovnováhu Síle. * Po svém otci byl Luke rovněž výborným pilotem a zdědil i jeho technické schopnosti, které ho výborně předurčovaly pro práci na farmě strýce. Naštěstí pro galaxii nezůstalo jen u toho. * Navzdory tomu, co v životě zažil a viděl byl velice odolný proti temné straně Síly, i když na čas jí jako učedník Císaře propadl a stejně tak odolný byl proti vymývání mozku pomocí Síly, se kterým se několikrát setkal. * Dokázal vytvořit ze Síly pole, které i bez světelného meče odráželo střely z blasteru, dokázal díky Síle změnit svůj obličej, aby mohl proklouznout nepoznán, dokázal učinit neviditelné i velké objekty jako byla Vaderova pevnost nebo celá planeta, jeho duch si dokázal i po smrti zachovat svou podobu v Síle... ...a mnoho dalších věcí. Světelné meče thumb|left|Lukův první mečPrvní meč Luka Skywalkera byl meč, který prostřednictvím Kenobiho získal po svém otci. Během prvních tří let své kariéry Jedi, kdy tento meč používal, na něm provedl několik úprav včetně nahrazení krystalu. Tento meč zmizel v útrobách Oblačného města a když byl po letech znovu nalezen, daroval ho Maře Jade. Po setkání s Vaderem v Oblačném městě si s pomocí příručky od Obi-Wana sestrojil nový světelný meč, který byl velmi podobný tomu, který si sestrojil jako Mistr Jedi. Tento meč obsahoval syntetický zelený krystal a sloužil Lukovi až do dob druhé Corellianské krize. Lukovy románky "Kdo je to? Je překrásná." – Luke poté, co poprvé spatřil Leiu. Ještě než si vzal Maru Jade, prožil Luke několik zamilování často s tragickým koncem. Většina těch, do kterých se zamiloval buď zemřela nebo ho odmítla. Leia Organa "Je překrásná." Tak zněla první slova, která vypustil z úst poté, co prostřednictvím holografické projekce spatřil tvář Leiy Organy. Později se dozvěděl, že je jeho sestra a vytvořili si velice těsný sourozenecký vztah. Leia si později vzala Hana Sola. Poznámka: Jednou s vystřižených scén z filmu Impérium vrací úder bylo téměř políbení Luka a Leiy. Tato scéna však byla odstraněna brzy poté, co byla natočena. Dani Luke se s touto Zeltroňankou setkal na Stenosu. I ona se do Luka zamilovala a prožila s ním několik jeho dobrodružství. I Luke pravděpodobně její cit sdílel, k delšímu soužití však nedošlo. Shira Brie Během svého působení v armádě se Luke zakoukal do Shiry Brie, další pilotky Rebelů. Síla ho však přinutila sestřelit ji v utkání s nepřáteli, když byl zničen jeho zaměřovač. To způsobilo, že měl Luke nějaký čas k Síle nedůvěru, dokud nezjistil, že byla ve skutečnosti špeh Impéria. Také se ho později pokusila zabít jako služebnice temné Síly Lumiya a jejich vzájemný boj trval velice dlouho. Tanith Shire Tanith Shire byla jedním ze zachráněných z planety Ophideraanu. Do Luka se téměř zamilovala již při jejich prvním setkání a doufala, že s ní zůstane na Ophideraanu, jenže jeho povinnosti k Alianci byly příliš silný argument a Tanith se rozhodla nekomplikovat jim oběma život tím, že by si k sobě vytvořili vztah. Sice si dala pusu na rozloučenou když Luke odlétal na Yavin, později však Jedi tvrdil, že Tanith nemiloval. S´ybll Patřila k čarodějkám a když Luke objevil její planetu, pokoušela se ho svést, přičemž hojně využívala své kouzlo. Téměř ho přesvědčila, aby s ní na planetě zůstal, jenže Luke zjistil, že ho chce zabít, použil Sílu, aby okouzlení zahnal a planetu včas opustil. Alexandra Winger thumb|left|Luke líbající Alexandru Winger.Alexandra patřila ke Katarnovu komandu, s nímž a ještě s Lukem se účastnila mise na Imperiální svět Sarahwiee. Cítili, že se jednoho dne ještě setkají. Mívala sny spojené se Sílou a vize a do jisté míry byla pro Luka atraktivní, povaha jejich vztahu však nebyla příliš objasněná. Snad až na polibek, který si na Sarahwiee věnovali. Gaeriel Captison Luke se s Gariel setkal ve válce se Ssi-Ruuk a jeho city byly opětované, jejich cesty se však po porážce invaze rozešly a Gaeriel Lukovi přiznala, že už někoho má na Bakuře. Znovu se setkali po několika letech, to už byla Gaeriel vdova. Po jejím předčasném úmrtí na '' Intruderu '' se Luke postaral o její dceru Malinzu. Mary Mary byla obyvatelkou Solaye, pomáhala Lukovi ze své rodné planety vyhnat Impérium. Luke se do ní zamiloval, připomínala mu bojovou povahu jeho sestry, dlouho také uvažoval o tom, že s ní zůstane na její planetě, pomůže jí reorganizovat vládu a zapomene na válku. Naneštěstí Impérium se vrátilo na Solay, aby znovu převzalo kontrolu a Mary byla při útoku zabita. Luke se kvůli pomstě málem obrátil k temné straně, uvědomil si však včas, že něco takového by si Mary nepřála. Jem Ysanna thumb|Jem Ysanna a LukePomáhala Lukovi s Kam Solusarem hledat ztracené vědomosti Jedijského řádu na Ossusu. Během jejího výcviku se zrodil vztah, jehož vážnost ještě v průběhu času narostla, Jem však zemřela. Snažila se Luka osvobodit od temné strany a utkala se s Tedryn-Shaem a Krdysem Mordim, kterého zabila, sama však utrpěla smrtelné zranění ranou z blasteru. Callista Ming Luke si také prožil románek s Callistou Ming, rytířkou Jedi, jejíž duch byl uvězněn v lodním počítači na Eye of Palpatine. Poté, co se Cray Mingla obětovala při zastavení této lodi vstoupila Callista do jejího těla. Jejich vztah narušila nešťastná událost, Callista totiž ztratila kontakt se Sílou a zanechala Luka jeho starostem, aby znovu našla v Síle sama sebe. Akanah Norand Goss Pell Akanah vstoupila do Lukova života v době, kdy přemítal nad svou rolí v Síle. Řekla mu, že ví, kdo je jeho matka a tak se spolu vydali na dlouhou pouť galaxií, aby ji našli. Jejich vztah se zakládal na přátelství dokud Akanah nezjistila, že její otec má napůl zničený mozek. Sblížili se, Luke soucítil s její ztrátou. Akanah však o jeho matce ve skutečnosti nic nevěděla a když to Luke zjistil, opustil ji. Mara Jade Pak přišla Mara Jade, bývalá pravá ruka Císaře, jejímž posledním úkolem bylo Luka zabít, takže zpočátku byl jejich vztah ne právě přátelského rázu, i když byli často nuceni spolupracovat a dlužno říci, že spolupráce jim šla výborně. Nejdříve ho Mara začala alespoň respektovat a přestala se pokoušet zabít ho, na Nirauanu pak v boji spojili své mysli, aby mohli lépe odolávat nepřátethumb|left|244px|Luke a Mara na Nirauanulům. Díky této zkušenosti si dokázali výborně porozumět i beze slov a jejich zpočátku chladný vztah přerostl v zalíbení a lásku a vzali se. Později spolu měli syna, kterého pojmenovali Ben na památku Lukova prvního mistra Jedi, "Bena" Kenobiho. Za scénou "Anakin Skywalker se nestal tím, čím měl být. Jeho syn by však mohl jeho poslání naplnit." – George Lucas Lukův původ Je známo, že jméno otce Luka pocházelo od jména dobrého přítele George Lucase, Kena Annakina, jméno Luke bylo pravděpodobně odvozeno od Lucasova jména. Jedním z důvodů mohlo být i ztotožnění autora s postavou hrdiny. Samotné jméno Luke je odvozeno od jména jednoho italského regionu, Lucanie, řecké jméno "Loukas" znamená narozený v Lucanii. Jeho nejznámějším nositelem je pak jeden z křesťanských evangelistů. thumb|left|Původní koncept Luka a Darth VaderaV původním scénáři Nové naděje byla hlavním hrdinou původně dívka a Luke měl být původně pětašedesátiletý generál, který neměl s mladým Jedi nic společného. Ještě než byl scénář dokončen, jeho příjmení bylo Starkiller, které se změnilo na příjmení Skywalker. Společnosti 20th Century Fox se totiž jeho původní jméno nezamlouvalo. Jméno Starkiller pak později získal veterán z dob Revana, Bendak Starkiller. Lucas uvedl svého hlavního hrdinu jako člověk, který má v Síle stejný potenciál jako jeho otec, kvůli čemuž se ho snažili Vader a Císař získat jako učedníka. Bylo také řečeno, že Luke má představovat Anakinovo veškeré nadání, které se plně u Vadera nikdy neprojevilo když z něj rány osudu udělaly více stroj než člověka. Luke naplnil poslání Vyvoleného a spolu se svým otcem vrátil Síle rovnováhu. Kasting Potřeba dopsat Luke Skywalker jako typický mytologický hrdina Potřeba dopsat Nekanonická smrt V Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back nestihne Han najít včas Luka a on umrzne poté, co uteče z jeskyně Wampy. Výskyt *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episoda IV: Nová naděje'' *''Hvězdné války: Z dobrodružství Luka Skywalkera *''radio adaptace *''Skywalkers'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks The Spot'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''War on Ice'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Star Wars 3-D 1'' *''Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth'' *''Star Wars 3-D 3: The Dark Side of Dantooine'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Star Wars Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Junkheap Hero'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront *''Star Wars: Battlefront II *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars: Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' a comic *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell *''The Pandora Effect'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''The Paradise Detour *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Star Wars Epizoda V: Impérium vrací úder, novelizace and radio adaptace *Entrenched'' *''Slippery Slope'' *''Thank the Maker!'' *''Tales of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Goodbye'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, novelization and radio adaptation *Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''A Wookiee Scorned'' *''Do or Do Not'' *''A Day in the Life'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 89: I'll See You in the Throne Room'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 93: Catspaw'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars 102: School Spirit'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 105: The Party's Over'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Free Memory'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Jedi Prince *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Beheboth: Blood and Water'' *''Heir to the Empire novel'' and comic *''Dark Force Rising novel'' and comic *''The Last Command novel'' and comic *''Rendezvous with Destiny'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Empire's End'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Firestorm'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Planet of Twilight *''The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' * *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca 4'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Revenants'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Star Wars Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2'' }} Externí odkazy |před=Yoda |po=neznámý}} Kategorie:Diplomaté Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Padlí Jediové Kategorie:Piloti Kategorie:Rodina Skywalkerů Kategorie:Jediové Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Vykoupení Jediové